Hitsugaya's First Love
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - First love is always special. The memories and feelings for that person will always be kept in their heart. When Momo realizes her first love, she tries to tell him her feelings only to soon find out that his first love is coming to visit...
1. Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Synopsis:** First love is always special. The memories and feelings for that person will always be kept in their heart. When Momo realizes her first love, she tries to tell him her feelings only to soon find out that his first love is going to be staying in Seireitei for a few days...

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Yup, I have thought up of yet another HitsuHina story. Yay! It took me a while to think of a good storyline to work with, but let's not talk about that. You're here to read and enjoy. This story is dedicated to all my supporting readers and the all the HitsuHina lovers out there. Here is chapter one.

_**~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE ~**_

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

_

* * *

_

_"First romance, first love, is something so special to all of us, both emotionally and physically, that it touches our lives and enriches them forever." - __Rosemary Rogers  
_

* * *

**Hitsugaya's First Love**

**Chapter One:** Feelings

Today is a regular day in Seireitei despite after all the events that has happened in the past year. The Gotei 13, the Vizards, and the Humans from Karakura Town have defeated Aizen Sosuke and his army of Arrancar. Thus, putting an end to the Winter War. However, it is only the beginning. Many injuries and hearts have to be healed and amended especially for those who are affected the most. It may take days, months, or even years before all the scars left by the deceased former captain of the fifth division disappear. But for now, nature is making good progress; everything is slowly returning back to normal.

It is no different in the Tenth Division Headquarters. Once again, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto has masterfully slipped from her captain's grasp and managed to avoid paperwork duty. Toshiro Hitsugaya growled with frustration having to do them himself _again_. "Why do I even bother to have her as my lieutenant?" he muttered, writing away through the sheets of paper.

When he is finally done, the young prodigy set down his ink brush on the desk and let out a sigh of relief. He leaned back against the chair and began thinking to himself. One year; it has been one year since Aizen has been defeated and killed by the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. It has been one year since he grew about three inches taller. It has also been one year since he started worrying about other significant matters in his personal life.

Suddenly, a watched a Hell Butterfly flew into the room by fluttering through the open window. Extending a finger out, he allowed the insect to land on it and transmit its message. After a few moments, his emerald-teal eyes widened with surprise. He immediately stood up from his seat, forgetting all about the small winged creature and flash stepped out of his office. Hitsugaya needed to get the news confirmed with the newly appointed Captain Commander, Jushiro Ukitake. After that, if the news are said to be true, he will need to find Matsumoto and fast.

* * *

She took a sip from her cup of tea and gently placed it down on the table. Turning to her three peers, Matsumoto said, "Mmm, this tea brand tastes good Hinamori. Where did you get it from?"

The younger Shinigami took a seat next to her and replied, "Obaa-san sent some over to me yesterday. Apparently, it's a new brand that just came out at the shops in Junrin'an."

"I see. Hn, then it's safe to assume that taicho is getting his own share as well."

Momo Hinamori nodded with agreement. "I think so."

Third Division Vice-Captain, Kira Izuru took a sip from his cup. "So, how are things going with you guys lately?"

"I think everything's going well," the raven haired girl replied, "despite not having a captain to lead the division. What about you Kira-kun? How are things going on with you and Ichimaru-taicho?"

The pale blond haired Shinigami just shrugged. "At first, things were quite awkward, but eventually things returned back to normal. So, I suppose things are doing fine on my side."

She then turned to Hisagi Shuhei, lieutenant of the ninth division. "What about you Hisagi-san?"

"It's been busy like always," he replied. "You know, working hard on publishing the weekly magazines and staying on top of my paperwork all at the same time."

Matsumoto then stretched her arms into the air and then placed them on the sofa for support. "Tell me about it; the tenth division is the same. It's so exhausting!"

"Um Matsumoto-san, shouldn't you be at the office right now helping Hitsugaya-taicho with his work?" Kira asked.

The strawberry orange haired woman placed a finger on the side of her chin and then shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, he can handle it. It's not like he needed help in the first place."

"Oi oi..."

She could imagine it right now; her childhood friend once again calling out Rangiku's name throughout his division headquarters. It is highly possible that Hitsugaya's voice is loud enough for the neighbouring people to hear him. Hinamori gave a hesitant laugh. Matsumoto took another sip from her tea cup and placed it back down on the table. "Enough with the talk about work," she said. "Let's talk about more important things like...uh, your first love."

Hisagi, who was about to take a sip from his tea, suddenly stopped and looked up to the strawberry orange haired woman. "You've got to be kidding me Rangiku."

"No, I'm serious! Who is your first love?"

"Shouldn't you be asking if we have ever fallen in love before?" Kira suggested.

Matsumoto stared at the third division lieutenant for a moment before turning to the raven haired girl, who appears to be in daze. Hinamori didn't even realize the older Shinigami's sudden grin on her face. "At least, I know that someone here has already fallen in love with someone," she finally said.

Snapping back into reality, Momo turned her head to see Rangiku winking at her. Her cheeks turned a little darker as she put up her hands and waved them back and forth. "N-No, I did not experience the feeling of f-falling in love!"

"Your face did not tell me so," Matsumoto replied, leaning over towards her face.

Hinamori turned a shade darker or two. She couldn't take the pressure. She suddenly yelled, "Okay! I'm in love with someone! Are you happy now Rangiku-san?"

The older female Shinigami showed a wide smile. "Yes, I'm very happy now. Thanks for telling us Hinamori."

Momo blushed and began staring down at her hands on her lap. "Mou..."

Rangiku folded her arms over her chest and thought for a moment. "So, who is the lucky guy you're attracted to?"

Raising her head up to see the three curious lieutenants awaiting her response. If only Matsumoto didn't visit her in her office, things would have been fine. She wanted a regular day, but it doesn't seem to be happening at all. There is no use running away now. Hinamori let out a sigh of defeat. Placing her two pointer fingers together, she fiddled with them, trying to muster up the courage to tell them. "W-W-Well, you see...i-it's someone who y-you all have met before..."

"Okay...more details please," Matsumoto said. "We know it's a Shinigami. So, is he a ranked officer?"

Momo slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

"That narrows our choice to two hundred sixty ranked officers in the Gotei 13," Hisagi said, placing a hand on the bottom of his chin while the other is on his elbow.

"Don't forget to eliminate the fifty women that are included," Kira corrected.

"Oh yeah, good point."

"Hn, is he a vice-captain?" Rangiku asked.

Hinamori shook her head. "No."

"I see." She then took a look a Kira. "So, it's not Kira after all."

"W-What does that supposed to mean?" the pale blond haired Shinigami said. "Even if Hinamori-kun likes me, I-I don't have feelings for her in that sense."

"Then, is he a captain?" Hisagi asked.

Momo blushed. "Y-Yes..."

"Don't tell me it's Aiz--" Izuru questioned.

The raven haired girl quickly shook her head and interrupted, "No, I only liked him as an idol, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"It's alright."

"Captain, huh?" Matsumoto said out loud. Out of all the remaining seven male captains, only one seems to be the possible type for Hinamori to be attracted to. She gave the girl a look before asking, "Don't tell me the person you like is...my taicho, huh?"

"Eh, really Hinamori-kun?" Kira asked. "You fell in love with Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Momo turned bright red and mumbled, "Y-Yes, he's the one I like. I-It's weird for someone like me to have those intimate feelings for someone who has been always a little brother to you, right?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with that," Matsumoto replied. "It's completely alright for you to have feelings for him."

"Even if it's okay, it's not like he feels the same way about me," Hinamori replied. "So, I'm alright with this type of one sided relationship."

"Do not say anymore of that stuff! It's time for you to step up to the plate and confess to him head on!"

"I-I can't d--"

Matsumoto suddenly raised a finger on her lips, silencing the fifth division lieutenant. "No buts Hinamori! I'm not letting you beat yourself like this. Besides, it's not impossible for taicho for have feelings of love too. Don't you want to find out if he feels the same way?"

"Rangiku-san..."

The strawberry orange haired woman placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. "Let's go to his office and find out, okay?"

* * *

She opened the slide door to the tenth division office. "Oi taicho, are you here?" Matsumoto called out.

Noticing that no one is replying, she let Hinamori enter the room before stepping in and closing the door behind her. "Maybe he has a captain's meeting to go to," Momo suggested as she took a seat on the couch.

Sitting right across from her, Matsumoto let out a sigh of defeat. "He has the worse timing ever."

Suddenly, the slide door opened once more. Heads turned to see the one and only Toshiro Hitsugaya present in the room. A smile crept up on her lips as she waved to the young white haired Shinigami. "Hey taicho, you came just in time!"

However, he has no interest conversing with the older girl. Walking up to her, he said, "There you are Matsumoto, where have you bee--"

Hitsugaya then noticed he and Matsumoto are not the only ones in the room.

"Oh Hinamori, you're here too."

Momo smiled and nodded with agreement. She replied, "Hey Shiro-chan, it has been a while."

Toshiro folded his arms over his chest and gave the raven haired girl a stern look. He suddenly sighed with defeat. Now is not the time to be worrying about being addressed properly. He turned to his vice-captain, waiting for an answer from her.

Matsumoto placed a hand on the back of her head and hesitantly laughed. "Hehe, i-it's actually an interesting story...you see."

"Forget about it; that's the least of my worries. Right now, I need your help."

She blinked. "Eh, you need my help?" Rangiku asked before a thought came into mind. "Wait a minute, if it is paperwork, I'm too tired."

"No, it's not paperwork. I know you very well enough that you're not going to do it even if I ended up begging on my knees," Hitsugaya replied. "It's about something else and it's very important."

"Important? What is it?"

"Yuki is coming to visit."

**

* * *

**

**References**

_**Gotei 13 **_- The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Just to let you know ahead of time, I might not be able to update this story as quickly as The Greatest Treasure, but I'll do my best. I have planned for this story to be around fifteen chapters long, but you know...it might be longer or shorter depending on the situation. So yeah, please leave your comments in a review. I want to know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Yuki Hikari and Satoshi Tanaka which will be introduced later in the chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Sorry to keep you all waiting. After a while, I managed to complete another chapter for this story! Yay! Thank you all for taking the time to read the first chapter especially my reviewers: **ScienceAngel, AznInvasionGirl, MoonLightView, KnowledgeandImagination, Pieps XD****, Samantha, Neko-cheung, chococat450, Amiru-chan****, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP **(_Yes, I know it's you...I recognize your writing style, but please don't beat up my buddy. I'm certain he/she didn't mean to do that_._ The last thing all of us want are bad vibes in the air. So, peace, okay? xD_). Well, I kept you all hanging to figuring out who is this _Yuki_ person Hitsugaya is talking about. Wait no longer; your question will be answered in chapter two. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**Hitsugaya's First Love**

**Chapter Two: **Arrival**  
**

Momo blinked. "Yuki?"

Just who is the person Toshiro is talking about? She continued listening to the conversation between the captain and his lieutenant. Matsumoto suddenly stood up from his seat. Without any warning, she grabbed Hitsugaya by the front of his haori and pulled him close. "Y-You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed. "Yuki-chan is really coming to Seireitei?"

"Oi, let me go!" the white haired Shinigami snapped. Upon realizing what she just did, the fukutaicho let him go. Toshiro then took a moment to fix his clothes. After, he folded his arms over his chest and answered her question. "Yes, she's coming for a short stay."

"I-It's fantastic! Since when did you get such great news Captain?" A thought came into Rangiku's mind. "Wait a minute, why is she coming here? Isn't she part of the Zero Division, the group who is supposed to protect the Spirit King?"

_"The Zero Division?"_ Hinamori thought. _"Then that must mean she's a former captain from the Gotei 13."_

"Who knows," Hitsugaya replied. "Whether they are orders from the King or her willingness to come here, it is our duty to make her feel welcome."

"Well, don't leave me hanging; how much time do we have left until she arrives in Seireitei?" Matsumoto asked.

"Have today and tomorrow morning to prepare everything."

Rangiku then rolled up both her sleeves and placed her fists on her hips. "Okay, let's get started!"

The tenth division captain gave her a short nod and replied, "Tell all the members of our division to meet in the barracks. We need to inform them about the news."

"Yes sir."

With that said, the fukutaicho left the office, leaving the two childhood friends from Junrin'an alone together. Hitsugaya turned to the fifth division lieutenant. "Sorry Hinamori; everything suddenly became busy here."

"It's understandable," Momo replied. "I too have my share of busy days in the fifth division."

"Is there a particular reason for coming here to visit?"

Hinamori opened her mouth to tell him, but just as she is about to speak, she closed them again. She then shook her head and smiled. "Not really; I just came to see how you're doing."

"I see. Well, I got to get going."

Watching the young white haired Shinigami heading towards the door, Momo said, "Yeah, I'll see you some other time Hitsugaya-kun."

Toshiro stopped and glanced back at the girl. He corrected, "Its Hitsugaya-taicho."

* * *

Hinamori returned to her division office. Once she sat on the couch, Momo let out a loud sigh and laid down on her back. Staring up at the ceiling, the young lieutenant started thinking about the events of what happened just a while ago._ "Mou, I couldn't tell him my feelings," _she thought.

She does want to know what the young teenager thinks about her. The young girl couldn't help, but rely on that small glimmer of hope. Even though he doesn't seem to show those type of feelings in public, maybe the tenth division captain is in love with her too. Besides, they grew up together for most of their lives (in Soul Society). So, it's expected that they know each other from the inside out. However, that could also mean that he only sees her as an older sister; nothing more.

Momo turned her body to the side and let out a sigh. Rangiku is right. She might as well confess to him while she still can or else in the long run, her unanswered feelings will harm her. Now, she just needs the courage to say it straight up in front of him. "There's always another chance. I'll try again when he's not so busy."

Suddenly, she heard the slide door open. Hinamori sat up from her seat to see a familiar face. "Oh Tanaka-kun, what brings you here?" she asked.

Her fourth seat, Satoshi Tanaka entered the office, carrying a fairly large stack of paper all the way to her desk. After placing it on top, he let out a sigh of relief. He turned to his superior and replied, "Ukitake-soitaicho asked me to deliver these to you, Hinamori-fukutaicho."

"I see." She smiled. "Thank you for taking your time to bring them to me."

Placing a hand on the back of his head, the taller Shinigami turned to his lieutenant and gave her a short bow. "Iie, it's no problem at all. I-I'll leave you to your work now."

"Hai, thanks again Tanaka-kun."

He headed towards the door. After one more short bow, the fourth seat left the raven haired Shinigami alone once more. Stretching her arms into the air, Momo eventually sat up from her seat and walked over to her desk. Raising an arm up, Hinamori rolled up her sleeve and said, "Now, it's time to get to work."

* * *

Hitsugaya entered his division barracks to see all his subordinates have already gathered in the large room. Joining with his vice-captain, he asked, "Is everyone here and accounted for Matsumoto?"

She turned to him and nodded with agreement, "Yes sir. Everyone is here."

"Alright then, let's start the meeting." The two elite members of the tenth division turned to the members of their division. Matsumoto silenced them so that they would listen to what their captain has to say. "The reason I have called for this meeting is because we've been given an important task to carry out; to be great hosts for the special guest that is going to be staying here. Those of you who have been members of this division about as long as Matsumoto has, you know this person very well. As for the rest of you, I know you're all going to like her."

"That's right," Matsumoto added. "Yuki-chan is coming to stay in our division."

"Amazing, Hitsugaya-taicho never boasted about someone so highly before," a Shinigami commented.

"This Yuki must be some awesome person," another suggested.

"What, Yuki?!" one of the veteran Shinigami exclaimed.

"Is it really true, Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" another one asked.

With a smile and a thumb up, Rangiku replied, "Yes, she sure is; there's no doubt in mind!"

"Sugoi, Yuki is coming!"

"Who would have thought she would return for a visit?"

"We have about twenty-four hours to prepare for her arrival," Hitsugaya interrupted. "I'm certain that the other divisions are doing something along the same lines. Knowing her, she is most likely going to be spending most of her time with us. With that said, my orders to you all are to do whatever it takes to make our division presentable. Matsumoto will be organizing her welcome party."

"Really? I get to organize the party, Captain?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yes, you are. You know how she loves parties."

Rangiku smiled. "You can count on me!"

With a nod of agreement, he turned his attention to the rest of his subordinates. "That is all I have to say. You are all dismissed."

* * *

The slide door opened. Stepping into his home, Hitsugaya closed the door behind him. After taking off his footwear, he walked to the kitchen in search of something to eat. It was a long day working in his division headquarters, but it was worth it. Yuki is coming to Seireitei within seventeen hours' time. Taking out a plate of watermelon slices from the fridge, the white haired Shinigami smiled.

After placing it on the counter, he leaned against it. Picking up a slice, he began eating his favourite fruit. It has been a while since he last ate this juicy and magnificent fruit. Then again, his vice-captain never really gave him a lot of chances to have some peace and quiet on his own. The only chances he would have is when his childhood friend comes over to visit, bringing some snacks to eat.

Once he finished devouring all six of his slices, Hitsugaya quietly leaned against the counter in silence. Showing a smile on his face, he turned his attention to the open window. It is a clear and starry night; a perfect night in his eyes. He is glad today didn't turn out to be a regular day. It turned out to be a special day. _"After thirty-five years, our paths have decided to cross once more..."_

Toshiro then placed a hand on his head and brushed his bangs off to the side. Quietly, he retreated to his bedroom to get a good night's sleep. He's going to need it in the coming hours to come. _"See you tomorrow, Yuki..."_

* * *

"Ou, the stress is killing me!" the tenth division lieutenant complained. "When is she going to come through the Senkaimon (World Penetration Gate)?"

"You have to be patient Matsumoto," Hitsugaya retorted.

The two elite members of the tenth division are waiting for Yuki's arrival for about an hour now. Rangiku then folded her arms over her chest. She stated, "You're telling me to be patient? What about you? You practically dragged me out of our headquarters quite early."

Hitsugaya shot her a glare. "Uruse."

She grinned. "There's no denying it; you're just as excited to see her again, aren't you taicho?"

"Well, it can't be helped; Yuki is our former ca--"

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of the gates opening. The young captain and his lieutenant both turned their attention to the five foot three lady that came out. She has shining aquamarine eyes and long white hair that is tied up into a high ponytail. She is dressed in a standard black Shinigami uniform with a sleeveless haori worn over. On the back of it is her former Gotei 13 emblem with the number ten written in kanji. To complete her outfit, is her zanpakuto which is tied on the right side of her white obi. After so long, Yuki Hikari has finally come to Seireitei.

_"Yuki..."_

**

* * *

**

**References**

_**Haori**__** - **_A kimono jacket. Captains of the Gotei 13 wear them to show their status, _**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper, _**Gotei 13 **_- The Thirteen Court Guard Squads,_** Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Soitaicho**_ - Captain Commander,_** Iie **_- No,_** Hai**_ - Yes, _**Senkaimon **- _The World Penetration Gate. It is used as the primary method of transportation for Shinigami to get to the Living World and back,_ **Uruse**_ - Shut Up,_** Obi - **_Sash, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, Yuki has finally arrived to Seireitei. So, now that you got to know a little more about the girl, what do you think of her? Like her? Dislike her? Hehe, please patient for my next update. Review! Thanks.**  
**


	3. Yuki Hikari

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Yuki Hikari.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Phew, I finished just in time! I had some trouble typing the events in this chapter, but...yeah. Anyway, it's time for the usual thanks. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read the last chapter. Special thanks goes to my reviewers: **TheAnimegirl4ever **(_x2_)**, MoonLightView, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, samantha, KnowledgeandImagination, killerbunny78, Pieps XD, AznInvasionGirl, ScienceAngel, Neko-cheung, feronia. wings. **Without any further delay, here's chapter three! Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**Hitsugaya's First Love**

**Chapter Three: **Yuki Hikari

There was an awkward moment of silence between the three Shinigami. However, it didn't take long before Matsumoto started running up to her with open arms. "Yuki-chan, you're finally here!" the tenth division lieutenant exclaimed.

With a bright smile on her face, Yuki Hikari opened her arms out, accepting the taller woman's offer. "Rangiku-chan, it's nice to see you too!"

"Look at you; you haven't aged one bit!"

"I do my best to keep my youthful appearance. Enough about me, you definitely look much more womanly over the years."

"You got that right!" Matsumoto took a step back to show off her beauty. She placed a hand on her hip while the other is held out to present herself. "Look at my sexiness! I have become a man-killer!"

"That is _so _true Rangiku-chan!"

As the two Shinigami laughed and giggled, Hitsugaya just stood to the side and merely smiled at the scene before him. Judging from the way she acted in his vice-captain's presence, Yuki has not changed one bit. She is still the same free caring and fun person he remembered her to be. It felt great to see her again.

Suddenly, remembering his position, Hitsugaya regained his composure and cleared his throat. Walking up to the two female soul reapers, he said, "Matsumoto, you can finish your talk with Yuki once we head back to our division."

The two stopped and looked over to see the young captain standing there. Remembering the boy's face, Yuki approached him. Leaning over, she placed a hand on his head and began ruffling through his snowy white hair. Smiling at him, she said, "So, you really did become my successor after all."

One look at the former captain of the tenth division, Hitsugaya felt his cheeks heat up. Slightly turning his head away, he replied, "Um yeah, I did..."

"You're so smart. I knew you had it in you and it's not only because you're considered a child prodigy," the former tenth division captain said. "It's nice to see you again, Toshiro."

With one look at her, he showed a gentle smile. "It's nice to see you too, Yuki."

Watching her former and current captain having a moment together got Matsumoto to recall of their past. Back when she was still the captain of their division, she was Yuki's lieutenant, and Hitsugaya was their third seat subordinate. Those were the great times. Suddenly, she slapped a hand over her forehead. How can she forget such an important detail like that? _"Damn it, I totally forgot about that." _

Things are only going to become complicated from this point on if Hinamori finds out about it.

* * *

The three Shinigami returned to the tenth division headquarters only to find out that Yuki's outdoor welcome party has already started. "Hey Yuki-chan, it has been a long time since we last saw you!" eighth division captain, Shunsui Kyoraku greeted.

"Kyoraku, how nice of you both to come," Yuki replied, joining the two captains. She then turned to the Captain Commander. "You too Ukitake, but are you sure you're well enough to be out here?"

"Don't worry too much about my health Hikari," Ukitake replied. "I'm feeling well lately."

"I see." She smiled. "That's great to hear and congratulations for becoming the Captain Commander."

"Thank you."

"Enough with the chit-chat and let's start partying!" Matsumoto interrupted, punching her fist into the air. She then picked up a jug of sake from the side and lifted it up. "On behalf of all the Shinigami who is present here, we give Yuki-chan our best warm welcome to Seireitei!"

"Oi Matsumoto," Hitsugaya asked. "Can't you be a little more sophisticated than that?"

Turning to the tenth division captain, she pouted, "Aw, Yuki-chan! Taicho has already started being all stingy again!"

The ponytail haired Shinigami smiled and arm hooked around the white haired boy's neck. She pulled him close to her cheek and said, "Now, forgive Rangiku-chan for her behaviour. It can't be helped that she's like this. Besides, she is happy about seeing me again. You're happy too, right?"

Realizing how close he is to her, Hitsugaya turned a little pink. "Um...yeah."

She smiled sweetly. "Good. Have fun Toshiro; today's a happy day. It is time for the toast, Rangiku-chan!"

"You got it," Matsumoto exclaimed. "To Yuki Hikari, cheers!"

* * *

Later into the day, members who knew the Zero Division member came over to visit and give their greetings. It is also during the time when Momo came over to her childhood friend's headquarters. She wanted to see how he's doing. Usually, when parties like this are going on, Toshiro takes the role of the supervisor who monitors the whole situation. He never really spends his time partying with his subordinates compared to Matsumoto. So, under normal circumstances, he would stand around and talk to her (whenever she is invited).

There are so many people here! Regardless, Hinamori is able to navigate her way to him. However, she didn't make her presence known. Looking at the scene before her, Hitsugaya is with a girl who has the same snowy white hair as he does. Studying her features, Momo seems to recognize her from somewhere. "Why don't you have a drink, Toshiro?" Yuki asked, trying to offer the sake beverage to her former subordinate.

Hitsugaya gently pushed the drink away with his hand as he replied, "Thanks for the offer Yuki, but I don't drink."

"Eh?! After thirty-five years, you still haven't had your first drink? You're one sad Shinigami, do you know that? You're missing out on the best moment in your life!" She then turned to her former lieutenant. "Rangiku-chan, you promised me to turn him into an alcoholic drinker when I see him again."

"You know it's not easy to trick a genius like him," Matsumoto replied. "He's just too smart for me."

Yuki resumed her attention to Hitsugaya. "You're such a party crasher Toshiro."

"Sorry Yuki, but someone has to be the sane one here."

Suddenly, the former tenth division captain hooked her arm on the back of Matsumoto's head and exclaimed, "You're missing out on the youth!"

"Yes, the youth!" the fukutaicho agreed as the two girls started laughing out loud.

After watching them start drinking yet another bottle of sake, Toshiro let out a sigh of defeat. He still can't believe he is able to tolerate with the former captain and lieutenant after so many years of absence. Letting go of the woman, Yuki changed targets and arm hooked around his neck. Pulling him close to her chest, Hikari cuddled against the white haired captain. Hitsugaya blushed, feeling a little uncomfortable in his current position. Regardless, he didn't pull away. He merely smiled back at her. Momo noticed all that.

She placed a hand over her chest, feeling a burning sensation coming from her heart. The fifth division vice-captain never felt this way before. Why is she feeling this way just by seeing her childhood friend with the girl she assumed to be the person Hitsugaya was talking about? Before long, her focus is soon adverted when something grabbed her arm. Hinamori was pulled away and pushed into the room next door. "W-What's going o--Oh Rangiku-san, it's only you."

"Hey," she replied. "I'm glad you can make it to the party."

Momo slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah, me too."

Noticing the raven haired girl looking a little down, Matsumoto asked, "What's wrong Hinamori? You look like you're bothered with something."

She didn't say a word. Instead, the fifth division lieutenant slightly opened the slide door and peeked through to see her childhood friend with the white haired woman. His expression: a smile on his face. "He looks like he's having fun..."

Joining her by her side, Rangiku agreed, "Yeah, he is..."

"That must be Yuki."

"Yes," Matsumoto replied. "She is the former tenth division captain before taicho took her place."

"I see, Yuki is Hikari-taicho," Momo said. "I should have known earlier..."

Before she knew it, tears started clouding her vision. The peach girl raised her arms so that she can wipe them off using her fingers. Matsumoto knew from that moment; Hinamori is feeling jealous of her former captain. She then extended her arms out and pulled her into a soft embrace. Momo was surprised, but she didn't pull away. The strawberry orange haired woman, leaned over and whispered in her ear, "It's alright Hinamori; you can tell me your problem. I'm here to listen."

She looked up at the older Shinigami and started contemplating. She might as well tell her. Maybe Rangiku can explain the reason for the confusing feelings she's experiencing. "I should be happy that Hitsugaya-kun gets to see his former captain, but...but for some reason, I'm not feeling that way at all. As a matter of fact, I feel angry. I'm angry over the fact that he-he's smiling and laughing freely with her. What is wrong with me?"

Matsumoto let out a sigh of defeat. She began to gently rub on the peach girl's back. "I...should have told you this sooner. Actually, I should have told you about this long ago when Yuki-chan was still leading this division. The reason taicho is acting the way he is now is because...Not only she was his captain, but Yuki is also his first love."

**

* * *

**

**References**

_**Shinigami **-_ Soul Reaper_,** Taicho**_ - Captain_**  
**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun! It's time for some drama to build up! The secret's revealed! What will happen next? Unfortunately, you have no other choice, but to patiently wait for my next update. In the meantime, review! Thanks.**  
**


	4. Confess

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Yuki Hikari.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Well, I've gotten quite the glaring looks and hated comments from some people, but before you go out and murder me, spare my life so that I can finish this story. xD Hehe...anyway, special thanks goes to my _many _reviewers for sharing your comments: **AznInvasionGirl, Mei-tan, Theanimegurl4ever **_(x2)_**, Pieps XD, Samantha, Neko-cheung, ScienceAngel, KnowledgeandImagination, Wh1te4ngel, MoonLightView, Amiru-chan, The Sweet Peach, Kaye. Shirogane. **Enough with all the delays, here's chapter four. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**Hitsugaya's First Love**

**Chapter Four: **Confess

_"Hikari-taicho is Hitsugaya-kun's first love. Why didn't I notice it before?"_ Momo thought. The fifth division lieutenant is in her room, lying on her back, and staring up at the ceiling. It has been about ten minutes since she woke up from sleep and started thinking about her childhood friend and his former captain._ "They always appeared to be very close to one another, but then again, I have always thought that she is just doing her job as a captain: to establish close relationships with their subordinates."_

There is also the fact she failed to notice anything is because she's too oblivious. At the time, her focus has been mostly on becoming the best Shinigami for the former Captain Sosuke Aizen and nothing else. Hinamori let out a sigh of defeat. If she is able to relive the moments in her life, she would go back to the time when Toshiro just graduated from the academy and was accepted as a seated officer in the tenth division. From there, she will keep an eye on him and follow the events that happened to him. Of course, that includes the times he has been with the former Captain Yuki Hikari.

To be honest, she felt ashamed. Even though she knew him since his childhood days in West Rukongai, the girl barely knows anything about his life in Seireitei except for the fact that he's a child prodigy who graduated from the academy in one year and eventually became the youngest person to ever attain captain rank. He's one bright person; blessed with so much natural talent.

Suddenly, Momo quickly sat up from the comfort of her futon as a thought came into mind. "Wait a minute, since she is his first love, t-then it's quite possible that they're in a romantic relationship."

She then placed a hand over her face and shook her head back and forth. "No, its wrong Momo," the raven haired girl said. "You shouldn't get angry at Shiro-chan for doing such things. Besides, it is not you who he loves..."

Silence filled the room for a while until she put her hand down and raised her head up. Hinamori finished the rest of her sentence. "...It is her."

* * *

Hitsugaya stirred in his sleep and turned his body to the side, trying to get into a comfortable position. Since yesterday's party ended late, he wouldn't be surprised if no one in his division has woken up yet. Everyone had a great time including himself and it's all because Yuki was there; the fun loving Shinigami who manages to bring out the joys in others. She is the sunshine to their happiness. With a faint smile forming on his lips, the white haired captain cuddled closer to the nearby warmth and let out a pleasant sigh. For once, he will allow himself to sleep in just a little longer.

However, the peace is soon interrupted by a thought. Confirming his guess, he slowly opened his emerald-teal eyes to meet with the sleeping white haired girl beside him. In no time, Toshiro felt his rushing heartbeat pounding in his chest and his cheeks heat up. The girl is sleeping in her white nagajuban while her hair left untied, but that's not the problem. Her clothes appear to be quite loose especially around the shoulder and chest area. "Argh, Y-Y-Yuki-taicho!" Hitsugaya snapped, jumping out of bed and putting some distance between them. "W-Wh-What are you doing here?"

In response to his loud voice, the former captain of the tenth division slowly half sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from an eye with the side of her finger. The other aquamarine eye has its attention to the young boy. Shortly after, a serious expression is shown on her face. "Oi oi, it's Yuki to you," she finally retorted. "How many times do I have to keep telling you that, Toshiro?"

"That's not the point," Hitsugaya replied, quickly changing the subject. "Why are you sleeping in my room? Shouldn't you be sleeping in Matsumoto's room?"

She sat up and looked around for a moment, before the realization hit her. Yuki placed a hand on the back of her head and laughed. "Oh, hehe...it must be my old habit again. You know, I _was_ the captain of this division."

As the white haired girl continued to talk, Toshiro is having difficulty keeping his attention. He didn't want to be rude, but he had no other choice. The young Shinigami turned his head to the side, trying to fight off the redness from his cheeks. He interrupted, "Yuki, fix your clothes..."

Hikari looked down at herself, understanding what her former subordinate is trying to tell her. She let out a small laugh and did as she was told. Smiling at him, she replied, "You're so modest; respecting people's boundaries. However, deep inside, I bet you're sad now. It's so unfortunate that you can't see my beautiful naked form anymore."

Once he noticed the girl's wink, Hitsugaya turned a shade darker. "Yuki!!!"

Letting out a joyful giggle, the former tenth division captain got out of bed, and approached the young captain. Placing a hand on his head, she ruffled through his snowy white hair, messing it up. Leaning over to Toshiro, Yuki gazed at the boy's face. Eventually, she gave him a gentle smile and said, "Even after all these years, you still look cute as ever...just like him."

Hearing her say that, reminded him of the type of relationship they share. He lowered his head and didn't say a word to her. They were silent for a while until Hikari suddenly started embracing the younger Shinigami in her arms. Her action somewhat surprised him, but he didn't pull away. He just stood there and waited for her to finish reminiscing about the past. It is not the first time she has done that to him. Once she let go, Hikari wiped a tear away from one corner of her eye and said, "Sorry about that Toshiro."

"It's alright Yuki," he softly replied. "I don't mind."

She then grinned and suddenly slapped his back, knocking him off balance. "Of course you don't mind! Besides, you're the one who loves me!"

As the former tenth division captain continued to poke fun of him, Hitsugaya finally got serious and said, "Yuki, your teases are getting out of hand."

Hikari then stopped. "Alright alright, I'll stop poking fun at you."

Hitsugaya let out a sigh of relief, thankful that she knows how to control that mouth of hers. Walking over to the side, he picked up his black kimono and captain's haori from the ground, and headed towards the door. Before he left the room, he stopped, turned his head to the side, and said, "Anyway, I have some errands to do. I'll see you later."

With a smile and a wave of good bye, Yuki watched him leave. When silence filled the room once more, she folded her arms to herself and walked over to the window to glance at the beautiful clear blue sky outside. It feels great to be back in Seireitei. Now she can relive some of the greatest moments in her life with her laid back vice-captain and her smart little subordinate just like the old times. Even though things are like that, she knew there is something that seem to be out of place, but it felt like a good thing. There's no mistaken it; it's coming from him. Hikari then let out a faint smile, looking forward to the future events that are to come. _"Toshiro..."_

* * *

After getting dressed up in his Shinigami uniform, Hitsugaya decided to pay a visit to see his childhood friend at the fifth division headquarters. He had wondered why he hasn't seen the girl at the party yesterday. Under normal circumstances, Matsumoto would invite her and if she refuses, the older Shinigami would drag her anyway. In other words, Momo never missed any celebrations that take place in the tenth division. Toshiro knocked on the front door of her office and heard her familiar voice, "Come in!"

Slowly opening the slide door, he found the raven haired girl moving her stack of papers across the room. "Hey Hinamori," he said.

Suddenly, Momo jumped and threw the sheets into air. Quickly turning to see the white haired Shinigami there, she took a few steps back and placed her hands on the edge of her desk. "Hitsugaya-kun, you scared me!"

Folding his arms over his chest, Toshiro gave her a stern look and replied, "No, I didn't scare you. It's your fault for not sensing my presence in the first place."

"Oh, yeah..."

The younger childhood friend let out a sigh. Deciding to drop the subject, he began helping the raven haired girl to pick up all the loose papers that have fallen on the floor. They were silent for a few moments until he started a subject. "So...I didn't see you at the party yesterday."

Just as she heard that comment while she is about to pick up a sheet of paper, Momo stopped her movements. She quietly said, "I was at the party. I...just didn't want to bother you."

Turning his attention to her, he asked, "Bother me? What do you mean by that?"

"You know, you were having a great time talking with Hikari-taicho and everything," Hinamori replied as she resumed her paper collecting from the floor. "Besides, she was your captain and you two needed to catch up on things."

Hitsugaya stood up again and kept his eyes on the fifth division lieutenant, who continued to pick up her document papers. "Hinamori..."

"Hn, nani?" she asked after picking up the last sheet of paper.

Approaching her, Toshiro handed her his pile of collected sheets and asked, "Is...there something bothering you?"

One look at the concerned white haired captain, Momo then lowered her head. After placing her stack of papers on the desk, she placed her hands together and started playing with her fingers. There is no point trying to hide things from him when she is clearly unable to physically keep it quiet. Taking a deep breath, she glanced up at him and asked her question, "Hitsugaya-kun, is it true that Hikari-taicho is your first love?"

**

* * *

**

**References**

_**Taicho **_- Captain, _**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper, _**Nagajuban**_ - a white robe which is usually worn under the kimono. It is also used as a person's nightwear, _**Haori**_ - a kimono jacket. Captains of the Gotei 13 wear them to show their status, _**Nani**_ - What**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now, how will Toshiro answer her? Any guesses? xD In the meantime, please review! Thanks.**  
**


	5. History

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Yuki Hikari and Satoshi Tanaka.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Special thanks goes to my awesome reviewers: **BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, ****Theanimegurl4ever **_(x2)_**, KnowledgeandImagination****, The Sweet Peach, killerbunny78, Pieps XD, AznInvasionGirl, Samantha, Amiru-chan, LookThroughTheGlass, Wh1te4ngel, MoonLightView, Sonozaki-sama, HitsugayaXxXHinamori. **You guys are all great! Anyway, I've kept you all hanging long enough; it's time for you to read the next chapter to Hitsugaya's First Love. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**Hitsugaya's First Love**

**Chapter Five: **History

A great silence filled the room in the fifth division office as Hitsugaya and Hinamori stood face to face with one another. For a long time, he knew this day would come; the events of what happened between him and Yuki. Letting out a small sigh, he folded his arms over his chest and quietly asked, "Matsumoto told you, hasn't she?"

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah, she did."

He paused for a moment before he continued his conversation, "What she told you is true; Yuki is my first love."

Momo lowered her head with disappointment as she felt her heart being torn apart. It turned out that Toshiro Hitsugaya, her long time childhood friend from Rukongai, does not feel the same way about her. They won't be together. There is no way for a romantic relationship to happen between them. It is most likely that he still loves her. In other words, her love for him is a lost cause. She softly replied, "I see..."

"But she doesn't love me back in the same way," he bluntly replied.

She could have sworn he just said that. The raven haired girl raised her head and asked, "Wait, w-what?"

Hinamori watched the young Shinigami merely brush the comment aside as if it's nothing. "Yuki is the type of person who isn't serious about romantic relationships, that's all."

From that point on, Momo felt sorry for him. Even though he loves her, she doesn't love him back. It is the same type of relationship she's currently experiencing. Despite feeling hurt and angry at the same time, she felt sympathetic towards the white haired Shinigami. For about thirty-five years, he kept those feelings of love for her close to his heart. "Do...you still love her Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hearing her ask that question made the young captain notice something in particular. She sounded and even looks depressed as they went further into the subject. From his perspective, it looks like she's about ready to break into tears. "Hinamori...I--"

"Taicho!"

The two Shinigami raised their heads up to see a Hell Butterfly flying above their heads. Toshiro replied, "You're up a little earlier than usual Matsumoto."

"Yeah, Yuki-chan had to be a drag and wake me up."

"What are you talking about Rangiku-chan?" a second voice said, coming from the flying insect. "You should be thankful to me for waking you up this early or else you'll experience the wrath of your cute little captain."

They heard Matsumoto let out a laugh. "No, he won't do such a thing especially when you're ling--"

Hitsugaya interrupted, "I'm still here, you know."

"Oh yeah, Ukitake-soitaicho sent a message a little while ago. He wanted you and Yuki-chan to come over to the first division barracks. He wanted all the captains to meet or reacquaint with her."

"Alright then, I'll be heading back right now."

"Have a safe trip back, Toshiro!" Yuki called out.

With that said, the Hell Butterfly flew out the door. He resumed his attention to the raven haired girl. "Sorry Hinamori, I have to go back to my division headquarters."

She slowly nodded with agreement and waited for the young white haired Shinigami to leave the fifth division headquarters. Just as she is about to sense his disappearing presence, Momo heard Hitsugaya said one last comment, "About the question you asked me before, I do still love her, bu--"

All of a sudden, she heard another voice cover her childhood friend's. "Hinamori-fukutaicho, I've brought the papers you asked me to collect from the other divisions."

When Hinamori raised her head, she saw her fourth seat, Satoshi there. As the lieutenant and subordinate are chatting with one another, Hitsugaya decided he should save the rest of his words for later when another opportunity to be alone together arises. So, without a trace or sound, the white haired Soul Reaper left the fifth division office. By the time Momo remembered about her childhood friend, she looked over only to find him nowhere to be found. She sadly thought, _"He already left..."_

"Is...there something wrong?" Tanaka asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

Snapping back to reality, Momo turned to her subordinate and quickly nodded with agreement. "I'm alright. Don't worry about me; I'm just a little tired from last night. You know, I never really got a good night's sleep."

"I see; you better sleep early tonight."

She smiled. "I will, thanks for telling me that Tanaka-kun."

"It's no problem Hinamori-fukutaicho."

* * *

Once he came back to his division headquarters, the first thing he saw is his vice-captain and his former superior waiting at the courtyard. "Hey Toshiro!" Hikari called out as she happily waved her hand out to him. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks, are you ready to go Yuki?" he asked.

"Yup, I'm ready as I'll ever be! I can't wait to see the other captains like Unohana, Soi Fon...um, oh yeah! I can't wait to see Gin and Byakuya!"

With a short nod of agreement, Hitsugaya replied, "Yeah...before we go, I need to talk with Matsumoto for a bit."

"Okay then! Don't keep me waiting too long!"

"We'll be over there if you need us." Toshiro then approached his vice-captain and asked her to follow him. Obeying her captain's orders, Rangiku did as she was told. By the time, they are far away from the former captain of the tenth division, Hitsugaya let out a sigh of relief. After folding his arms over his chest, he asked, "Matsumoto, can you do me a favour?"

The strawberry orange haired lieutenant blinked a few times. "Okay, what did I do this time to get you pissed off?"

He gave her a stern look. "No, you didn't do anything. I just want you to do something for me."

"Ehrm, I'm not so sure about it," Rangiku replied. "It better not be something related to paperwork."

"Don't worry; it has nothing to do with it. I just want you to make Hinamori feel better."

"Feel better? Is she sick or something?"

"No, she's not sick. She's just...unhappy," Hitsugaya said. "Apparently, she wanted to confirm with me about my...relationship with Yuki."

"Oh, I see."

"I wanted to stay there longer, but I have to go to the captain's meeting with Yuki."

Rangiku then smiled. "Daijobou taicho, you can leave it to me."

"Arigato Matsumoto."

"It's no problem." Both the captain and the lieutenant fell silent for a brief moment. "You...really care a lot for Hinamori, huh?"

With one glance at her, Hitsugaya turned his head over to the side and let out a rare smile in the corner of his lips. He replied, "I think you already know the answer to that question. Even though I feel that strongly about her, I always fail her."

She knows what he's thinking. She knows how much he values his relationship with Momo. She also knows the very strong feelings he has for her. He would do anything to protect her and anything to keep her happy. He would even give up his life if he has to just like those times in the past when Aizen manipulated and toyed with their relationship. It left a precious relationship scarred which took years for them to mend. Even now, she's not even sure if things have completely returned back to normal for the two childhood friends.

"Sometimes, I even wonder why do I keep looking after her? She's not a child anymore; she's a grown up Shinigami, who is capable of taking care of herself. But then again, it's probably just me trying very hard to get her attention..."

Her cool pale blue eyes slightly widened at the words he is possibly telling her. "Taicho, by any chan--"

"Well, it's time for me to get going." He then began walking away from her.

Matsumoto gave him a short nod. She will ask him about that sometime later when he's not so busy. "Yes sir."

She then watched the him join up with his former captain and both disappear off towards the first division headquarters. Letting out a sigh, the vice-captain of the tenth division went off to start her assigned mission: to see how Hinamori is doing in her division headquarters.

* * *

"Later in the day, when the young raven haired lieutenant of the fifth division is working on her papers in her room, the door suddenly barged open to reveal the familiar busty strawberry orange haired Shinigami. "R-Rangiku-san, what are you doing here?"

However, she didn't respond to her question. After closing the slide door behind her, Matsumoto approached Hinamori and stood in front of her with her hands on her hips. She leaned over and looked into her confused chocolate brown eyes. She finally replied, "I came to see how you're doing."

"I see."

_"Taicho's right; Hinamori does look a bit down, but I don't blame her. She just heard the truth directly from him."_ She pulled up a cushion and kneels down on it. Placing her hands on her lap, she let out a small sigh before continuing her conversation. "So, you look like you're troubled again. Is it about Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Momo slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah, it is. He came here a while ago to ask why I wasn't at the party yesterday, but I told him I was there. It's just I didn't want to bother him because he was having a great time with Hikari-taicho."

"Okay, what happened after that?"

"Then, I asked him if she is his first love."

"And from there, he said yes, didn't he?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yes, he did."

There is a brief moment of silence that filled the room. "What did he say next?"

"He told me to not worry about it too much," Momo replied. "Hikari-taicho is the type of person who isn't interested in involving herself in a romantic relationship."

"Then, what's wrong with that?" the strawberry orange haired vice-captain asked. "Doesn't that mean taicho is currently not in a relationship with her? You still have a shot to be together with him."

It is when Hinamori slowly shook her head back and forth. "I have no chance being with Hitsugaya-kun. It is obvious he still...loves her. Besides, I don't stand a chance against Hikari-taicho. She's smart, kind, strong, and beautiful. Everyone likes her has a person. So, I don't blame him for being attracted to her in the first place. Since he has those strong feelings about her, he managed to keep them close to his heart for at least thirty-five years. In other words, my love for him is a lost cause."

_"Hinamori..." _With one hand placed on the younger fukutaicho's shoulder, Momo glanced at Rangiku for a brief moment. Then, all of a sudden, she leaned against her as she let the tears in her eyes overflow and roll down her cheeks. Matsumoto closed her eyes and began gently rubbing on her back. "There there, it's alright. Just drown you sorrows away on my chest until you're incapable of crying anymore."

After a few minutes of comfort, the fifth division lieutenant whipped the rest of her tears away with her kimono sleeve and glanced up at Matsumoto. She gave her thanks. "Rangiku-san, arigato..."_  
_

"I could only imagine what you're going through, but don't let that issue get in the way of your life," Matsumoto explained. "You still have a long one ahead of you. You'll find your one true love soon; I'm sure of it."

"If...Hitsugaya-kun isn't the one for me, then I hope so too that I would find him someday."

She knows how much the young Shinigami feels. She also has an idea how much her captain feels. To save the trouble, she would have said something, but it is not her right. Rangiku smiled. "Now, that's a good girl."

* * *

Yuki laughed out loud with amusement and joy. She had a great time at the first division barracks catching up with her old comrades and meeting the new ones. Even though it was supposed to be a serious meeting, it didn't take long for everyone to go off topic. Luckily, Hitsugaya didn't mind a single bit. He was too busy anyway, reminiscing about the good old times when she was still a captain. As of right now, they're walking back to their division headquarters. "Hey Toshiro," Hikari said.

"Hn, what is it Yuki?" he asked.

"Can we go somewhere else for a bit?"

He took one look at her and then smiled back. "Alright then, let's go."

With one short nod of agreement, the long haired Shinigami lead her former subordinate on a detour all the way to a forest of cherry blossom trees. They strolled through it together, admiring the beauty and grace nature has to offer. He is lucky to be with Yuki. He would always find himself at ease from everyday stress whenever he's with her. "Things haven't changed much since I've left," she said.

"Yeah, it hasn't," he agreed.

All of a sudden, the two Shinigami stopped in front of a large cherry blossom tree and glanced up at the bed of flowers above. "I heard about what happened with the whole Aizen incident."

Hitsugaya then lowered his head, remembering all the pain and suffering the deceased villain has done to affect everyone around him. In particular, he remembered the broken moments that he caused to jeopardize his relationship with his childhood friend.

"To be honest, I always had a bad feeling about him," Yuki explained. "But I'm glad that you and the rest of the Gotei 13 are able to take care of him."

"We had our own share of help," he quietly replied.

"I see."

Raising his head, he turned to the former tenth division captain and asked, "Yuki, why are you exactly here anyway?"

All she did is smile back at the younger Shinigami. "I came here to see how everyone's doing returning to their normal lives after what has happened in the past year."

"Oh..."

She looked up again and smiled with content. Extending her arms out in front of her, she opened the palms of her hands. Hitsugaya watched as some cherry blossom petals fall onto her hands. "The flowers are pretty especially during this time of year, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, it is beautiful," he replied.

Yuki then looked at the younger white haired captain and said, "It has been about forty-five years since you first became a Shinigami of the tenth division. It still feels like it just happened yesterday. Do you remember Toshiro?"

Of course, he hasn't forgotten about it. He remembered those events clearly. Just like she said, it felt like yesterday it just happened. Hitsugaya smiled back at her and nodded with agreement. "A lot has happened since then..."

**

* * *

**

**References**

_**Shinigami **-_ Soul Reaper,_** Taicho** -_ Captain,**_ Fukutaicho_** - Vice-Captain/Lieutenant_, **Daijobou** -_ It's Alright,**_ Arigato _**- Thank You

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think of this chapter? There's quite a few facts that are left unexplained and everything, but don't worry, the truth will be revealed soon enough after you finish reading the next few chapters. They will mainly focus on the events that happened during Toshiro's days before he became the tenth division captain. So, be patient and stay tuned for the next update!

On a side note, _**Anime spoiler warning**_! Bleach Episode 262...even though the plot mainly revolves around Matsumoto and Haineko, I totally love the funny interactions between Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. LMAO, she ended up bossing around Hyorinmaru despite being loyal to his master. In response, the little captain ended up getting mad at her..._again_. Those two Shinigami never cease to amuse me. xD As for Hyorinmaru, he's so gullible yet I can't stop feeling sorry for him! Gah...

Anyway, please review! Thanks.**  
**


	6. Captain

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Yuki Hikari.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Early update! Gah!!! Thank you **The Sweet Peach****, Theanimegurl4ever, MoonLightView, AznInvasionGirl, Neko-cheung, Amiru-chan, Samantha**_ (x2)_**, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, Kaye. Shirogane, KnowledgeandImagination, alkalyth, Sonozaki-sama** for your reviews. They're greatly appreciated. Now, it is the moment you've been waiting for; here is the first of several chapters to Toshiro's past before he became the captain of the tenth division. I left the writing not italicized in order to save your eyes. xD Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**Hitsugaya's First Love**

**Chapter Six:** Captain

_Forty-Five Years Ago..._

Everything is as busy as ever in the tenth division. There are so many things that need to be done yet there's very little time to get them completed. If only they were able to manage their time a little better. However, neither of them was really good with stuff like that. Yuki let out a yell as she threw her arms into the air along with a few sheets of paper and an ink brush. "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. "If I ever find person who invented paperwork, I will murder him on the spot!"

Suddenly, there was a laugh from across the room. The tenth division captain turned her attention to the side to see her vice-captain sitting on the sofa. Letting out a sigh, she stood up from her desk and walked over to see what she's doing. Noticing it, she leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Rangiku-chan, what are you doing reading magazines when you're supposed to be helping me finish the paperwork?"

All of a sudden, Matsumoto jumped off her seat and threw the magazine into the air, not noticing where it is. She is too busy being startled by the very close presence of Yuki Hikari. "Y-Yuki-chan! You startled me!" she said.

Extending a hand out, the long white haired Shinigami caught the book by the spine. Opening it up, Hikari began scrolling through the pages as she continued to lecture her vice-captain, "What am I supposed to do with you when you're always slac--Ou, I love that dress! I am so totally going to buy that when I get the chance to go to the living world!"

Then, Rangiku walked over to her side and took a glance at the magazine as well. With a smile on her face, the fukutaicho agreed, "Yes, that is a pretty dress! I want to buy it too! I heard it's the hottest item on sale at the moment."

"Now that's a problem," Yuki replied. "By the time I go there, it might not be so popular anymore."

The captain and the lieutenant both folded their arms over their chests and let out sighs of defeat. "What a drag..."

"You got that right; I blame the old man captain commander for this," the white haired captain mumbled. "I need a nice long vacation from all this work."

"By the way Yuki-chan," Matsumoto said. "Shouldn't you suppose to be at the academy checking out the students there? If you don't do it, the other captains are going to recruit all the future graduates you want in your division."

All of a sudden, the captain tossed the magazine somewhere over her head. "Well, why didn't you tell me this in the first place so that I don't have to waste my time here doing paperwork?!"

Her vice-captain shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you knew."

"In that case, I shall get going then." All of a sudden, Yuki bolted out of the room. "Thanks for volunteering to do the rest of my paperwork for me Rangiku-chan!"

"W-What?! You're so mean Yuki-chan!!!" the strawberry orange haired Shinigami pouted. "This set of paperwork is supposed to be _your _job in the first place, Captain!"

* * *

Yuki stretched her arms up into the air and looked up at the clear sky above. She smiled with content. Today is a good day to be talking a stroll in Shino Academy and looking for potential recruits to join her division. To be honest, she would welcome anyone to become a member of the tenth squad as long as they get the job done right and on time. However, for the sake of competing against the other divisions in the Gotei 13, the rule doesn't apply for certain cases. "Prepare yourself, Hitsugaya! This time, I'm going to beat you!" exclaimed a voice.

The tenth division captain stopped and turned her attention to where the voice is coming from. At the side, separated from the rest of the academy students are two boys. One of them is a tall young purple eyed man with dark raven hair tied into a bun while his bangs hanging over the right side of his face. The other boy appears to be a young child with spiked snowy white hair and emerald-teal eyes. They stood face to face with a wooden sword in each of their possessions. Judging from the way they are positioned, Yuki concluded that the two students are about to start their sparing practice.

Even though the battle has already started, neither of them moved an inch. Both of them are waiting for the other to make the first move. When one of them saw the other twitch an eye, he quickly rushed towards his body. Staying in focus, he defended against his opponent's attack by clashing swords with him. Shortly after, the two titans began exchanging swings hit for hit.

Yuki stood and watched them fight. Even though they are quite skilled, her main focus is on one of them and it's not because he's well-known. In her perspective, it's a strong intuition. He is meant to be a part of her division. After the sparing match is over, a smile appeared on her face. The tenth division captain then moved on to check out the other students in the vicinity.

Noticing her pass by from the corner of his eye, Kusaka suddenly said, "It looks like more Captains from the Gotei 13 are here looking for more students to recruit."

The two wooden swords got caught in a dead lock. Using this opportunity, his white haired friend also glanced over his shoulder to see the ponytail haired Shinigami pass by. Toshiro resumed his attention to his tall friend and replied, "It can't be helped; we are going to be graduates within the next two weeks."

"Well, that's only if we do well in our final exams."

"Yeah..."

Both students stepped back for a moment before clashing with one another a few more times. "Hey, wouldn't it be great that the both of us ended up in the same division?"

All of a sudden, they both stopped and put their guards down. As Sojiro got down on one knee, the white haired boy whipped the sweat away from his forehead with his uniform sleeve. "That would be nice."

A smile appeared on his face. "You think so?"

Hitsugaya glanced back at his friend and revealed a small smirk in return. "Of course."

Getting back on his feet, the bun haired man brushed the dirt off his kimono and said, "I better get going. I need to finish my errands before our afternoon classes start."

"Okay, I'll see you later Kusaka," he replied.

"Yeah, see you in class and thanks for the sparing match, Hitsugaya."

With a nod of agreement, Toshiro watched his companion go back into the academy building. Letting out a small sigh, he resumed his attention to perfecting his technique. He swung his wooden sword a few times while facing his imaginary opponent until he heard a voice said, "Well, aren't you quite the dedicated one?"

Stopping for a brief moment, Hitsugaya turned his head to see the tenth division captain leaning against a nearby tree with her arms folded over her chest. Out of all the captains he has met before, this one is the most well-known (to the men in particular). She is Yuki Hikari also known as the beautiful snow captain. Putting down his fighting stance, he turned his body and gave her a short bow. "Konnichiwa Hikari-taicho."

"Sugoi, you even know who I am. You're quite smart Toshiro Hitsugaya and I mean it," Yuki said. "Even if I didn't get the chance to look at your records, I could tell that you excel in all the necessary elements to becoming a skilled Shinigami. By any chance, if you get your very own zanpakuto, I'm certain you're going to go very far."

"Thank you for the compliment."

With a smile on her face, the white haired captain left her leaning spot and approached the young student, "Enough with my flattery; I'm here with an offer. I'm sure some of the other captains have already approached you. So, I will do the same; I want you to become a member in my division."

_"If I agree to her request, I would be part of the tenth division,"_ Hitsugaya thought. He heard from a few of his classmates and a Shinigami of that division talk about it; members often join this particular division in order to further refine their skills as soul reapers. "Why should I consider joining yours instead of another?"

Suddenly, the soul reaper placed a hand behind the back of her head and hesitantly laughed. "Actually, I never thought about that."

Toshiro immediately gave her a stern look._ "Oi, is she even serious?"_

Regardless, she put up a bright smile on her face. "But anyway, the choice is ultimately yours," Yuki said. "Whatever decision you make, I know you'll go far."

"Um yeah..."

"Well, I have to get back to my division now. It's almost time to give my subordinates their training exercises," Hikari stated. Raising her hand up, she gave the young student a short wave of farewell. "I'll see you some other time. Ja ne!"

Before he knew it, the captain of the tenth division disappeared from sight. Once again, another captain has offered him a position in their division. At the rate he is going, it is quite evident that he's going to graduate from the academy by the end of the year. However, he has to make a decision soon as to which division he is going to become a member of. Hitsugaya let out a small sigh and began walking back into the school building. For now, he will push that thought aside. It is almost time for afternoon classes to start.

* * *

"Hey, what took you so long to get here?" Kusaka asked, watching the white haired boy enter the lecture hall and take a seat next to him.

"Sorry, I had to stop and talk to one of the Gotei 13 Captains," Toshiro replied.

Interested by his response, the taller man half turned his body towards him. "Really now? This is the third time you've been approached. Who is it this time?"

"Hikari-taicho of the tenth division came to see me."

All of a sudden, the room fell silent. The two friends noticed their fellow classmates staring at the young prodigy and began mumbling to one another. Hitsugaya let out a sigh of defeat, not surprised by their response. Luckily, it was short lived when Kusaka suddenly slapped his back causing him to wince a bit. "That's great to hear Hitsugaya!" he exclaimed. "You really are the child prodigy of Shino Academy!"

"Ehrm, thanks..."

"So, have you made your decision as to which offer to accept?"

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. For all I know, there might be more captains who would want me in their division."

"Hey listen, having more options are going to make things harder for you," Sojiro explained. "My suggestion is to go for the one that is most beneficial to you."

He did have a point. "I suppose so..."

Crossing his arms over his chest, the bun haired student leaned back against his chair and thought deeply for a while. "If I remember correctly, Thirteenth Division Captain Jushiro Ukitake is the first to ask you. What do you think of him?"

"He's alright I suppose," Hitsugaya replied, "but I'm not sure if staying with him is going to help me improve in the long run. Besides, I heard he often gets sick. When that happens, it is Vice-Captain Kaien Shiba who takes over."

"Hn, that's a good point. What about Fifth Division Captain Sosuke Aizen, the optional calligraphy class teacher? He's the next person to approach you."

"He's a nice person and everything, but I have already decided that I'm not going to accept his offer."

"What's wrong with that? Isn't your friend, Momo Hinamori in that division too?"

"Yes, but if being in the same division as her is the only reason for me to become a Shinigami, I would have never come here in the first pla--" Toshiro stopped in his sentence midway as a thought came up._ "She's part of that division if I remember correctly..."_

Noticing the change in his behaviour, Sojiro asked, "What's wrong?"

Snapping back to reality, he resumed his attention to the dark purple haired man and replied, "Oh, it's nothing. I think I know which offer to accept."

"Really? Which division you're going to be in next spring?"

Toshiro offered a small smile. "You're just going to have to figure it out, Kusaka."

Sojiro then smiled back. "I see; I can't wait to find out, Hitsugaya."

* * *

"Yes, all the stupid dreaded paperwork is finally done!" Captain Hikari exclaimed as she stretched her arms into the air. A week and a half has passed by since she last visited the academy. She wanted to go there a few more times, but no thanks to Captain Commander Yamamoto, Yuki is stuck in her office again to finish filing papers and sending in division reports.

"You worked hard Yuki-chan," Lieutenant Matsumoto said, placing a cup of green tea on the desk right next to her. "However, it's too early to slack. Besides, isn't it your turn to clea--"

However, her captain did not listen at all. As a matter of fact, the white haired woman is nowhere in sight.

"Eh, Yuki-chan! You're so mean making me clean up the mess here!" the strawberry orange haired Shinigami pouted. Letting out a sigh of defeat, she folded her arms over her chest. "Geez, at this rate, I'm never going to outrun her, escaping paperwork and cleaning duties."

All of a sudden, the slide door opened, revealing to be one of her subordinates. "Matsaumoto-fukutaicho, I'm sorry to disturb you at a time like this," he said. "Is Hikari-taicho here?"

"Sorry, but she already left work early," she replied. "Is there something you need?"

He slowly shook his head and then handed her a bundle of papers held together by a single paper holder. Rangiku looked down at it for a moment before glancing up at him quizzically. "It is the list of graduates that will be joining your division starting early next week."

"Okay, I'll be sure to give them to her."

With a short bow, the Shinigami left the female vice-captain alone in the office once more. Letting out a sigh of defeat, Matsumoto looked at the messy office and then the bundle of papers. With a joyful smile, she said out loud, "Cleaning up can wait. I need to deliver the recruits list to Yuki-chan first!"

She then left the office in search of her captain. After a few minutes of flash stepping around Seireitei, tracking her reiatsu, Rangiku has finally found Captain Hikari in the Eighth Division with Captain Shunsui Kyoraku and Captain Jushiro Ukitake. "Well, look what we have here; it's Matsumoto-chan!" Kyoraku said.

"Hey, you're just in time!" Hikari said. "Care for a drink Rangiku-chan?"

"I would like to, but I still have to clean up the office no thanks to _someone_ I know," the fukutaicho admitted, giving a good look at her cheery captain. She then handed her the bundle of papers she is supposed to deliver. "The list of new recruits has just came in."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to check them."

"Anyway, I better get going."

"Arigato Rangiku-chan!" Yuki thanked. "Come back again once you're done!"

With a happy nod of agreement, Matsumoto quickly left the three captains alone. "Gah, you're so lucky to have her as your vice-captain," Kyoraku said. "She's quite responsible."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Kyoraku," she replied. "The girl has been developing some of my habits lately. She will only do her work when she needs to."

"Then that means she knows how to have fun," Ukitake said. "That's good to hear."

Yuki nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

Taking a sip of sake from his small red flat plate, the straw hat Soul Reaper said, "So, have you gotten any good Shinigami to join your division?"

"Hn, I'm not sure," she replied. "Let me check."

Picking up the bundle of papers, Hikari began quickly scrolling through them. After a few moments, a grin appeared on her face. Placing it down on the low table, she picked up a bottle of sake and began drinking it down in one large gulp. She then slammed it down on the table, getting the attention of the two elder captains.

"Well, it looks like I have just won the lottery! I've got Shino Academy's child prodigy in my division!"

**

* * *

**

**References**

_**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper,_** Fukutaicho **_- Vice-Captain/Lieutenant,_** Gotei 13 **_- The Thirteen Court Guard Squads,_** Konnichiwa**_ - Good Afternoon,_** Taicho **_- Captain,_** Sugoi - **_Amazing, _**Zanpakuto **_- Soul Cutter,_** Ja ne **_- Good Bye (informal/casual)_,** Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure,**_ Arigato_** - Thank You_  
_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yup, Hitsugaya's academy days before he graduated and yes, I have added Kusaka to be his school buddy. But...you all know what happens to him in the end, right? xD Anyway, please review! Thanks. **  
**


	7. Lieutenant

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Yuki Hikari.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Thank you **Samantha****, MoonLightView, WhitePrincessOfHope, Theanimegurl4ever, Pieps XD, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, KnowledgeandImagination, Sonozaki-sama, AznInvasionGirl, Neko-cheung, Kaye. Shirogane, The Sweet Peach** for your awesome reviews! Well, I kept you all waiting long enough. So, without any further delay, here is chapter seven. Please note that Toshiro's past is still being foretold in case you were wondering. Anyway, enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**Hitsugaya's First Love**

**Chapter Seven:** Lieutenant

Even though graduation is going to be a happy day, it is not for Toshiro Hitsugaya. He graduated from Shinigami Academy with the top grades and honours of academic excellence. However, he still couldn't get over the fact that he graduated without his friend, Sojiro Kusaka. A week ago, they were tested on their skills and abilities by being sent to a dark cave to exterminate Hollows in the area. During that time, it is when they both met with their zanpakuto spirits and achieved Shikai for the first time.

At first, they were happy to have the same zanpakuto, but it didn't take long before they were summoned to Central Chambers 46. According to them, there can be no two Shinigami who possesses the same sword. So, they had to fight one another for the title as the true master of Hyorinmaru. Hitsugaya didn't want to fight against his friend, but Kusaka thought differently. In the end, they fought against one another until one of them is taken down. As a result, the other one ended up getting killed by the members of the second division, the Onmitsukido.

It is his fault that Kusaka died; there's no way to turn back time and change all that. So, for now, this secret will be kept in his thoughts. He will live for him and move on in his life. There's no turning back.

He put on his black kimono and tied his white sash together. After taking a look at himself, Toshiro let out a sigh. Today will be his first day as an official Shinigami and a proud member in the Gotei 13. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door before the slide door began opening. Hitsugaya turned around to see his elderly grandmother there. "Obaa-san..."

Approaching the young white haired Shinigami, she took a moment to look at him. In her eyes, he has grown up quite a bit. She smiled and said, "Good luck and be careful out there, Toshiro."

Hitsugaya nodded with agreement, "I will; whenever I have the time, I'll come and visit you."

She watched the boy equip his long sword onto his green sash which is around his shoulders, held together by a round clip. Just as he is about to step out of the house, he heard his grandmother say, "Be sure to send my regards to Momo when you meet her."

He stopped and glanced back with a smile on his face. "I got it; I'll see you soon."

"Good bye, my grandson."

Without another word, Toshiro quickly left the elder's side and began running towards the Western Gate. From this point on, his new life in Seireitei begins.

* * *

Even though he did not have any trouble finding his division headquarters, it still took a while to get there. His first impression of the place is quite large, but then again, it's probably like that for all divisions of the Gotei 13. He, along with the rest of the recent graduates from the academy, are waiting inside the barracks for the arrival of elite Shinigami to come in. Like always, he ended up being the one who barely stands out from the large crowd of tall people. The young white haired boy hated being short. It's a fact, but in cases like this, he prefers not to attract attention.

The division barrack doors slammed open causing the whole room to fall silent. Heads turned to the side to see a pair of female Soul Reapers there with serious looks on their faces. They walked over to the front as the new recruits anxiously wait for her first words. "First thing is first," the Shinigami with the sleeveless haori said. "Congratulations on a job well done for graduating from Shino Academy. However, from this point on, it's serious business. You are full fledged soul reapers whose job is to protect those you wish to protect. You lives will be in constant danger. So, I suggest you always keep your guard up or else you wouldn't last long in the battlefield."

With a nudge of her vice-captain's elbow, the captain winced in pain. She turned to her and complained, "What? I'm trying to teach my cute little subordinates the meaning of life here."

"If you keep talking like that Yuki-chan, I'm sure your subordinates are going to start falling asleep on you," whispered the strawberry orange haired woman. "Besides, I can't tolerate your lectures any longer than another minute."

She then cleared her throat and continued talking to her recruits. "Anyway, to make this lecture short, as long as you stay in this division, you are to continuously seek for improvement in your abilities and to find some time to have fun, you'll do fine here. With that said, I will introduce myself. I am Captain Yuki Hikari and beside me is Vice-Captain Rangiku Matsumoto. Let's all get along, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the Shinigami exclaimed.

"Now that the introductions are over, please head over to the eastern quarters to your assigned rooms. That will be the place where you'll be sleeping in. The seniors, who are waiting outside and your lieutenant will guide you there."

"Alright everyone, follow me!" Matsumoto said, waving to the recruits to follow her lead.

As Soul Reapers began to leave the division barracks, Yuki noticed something from the corner of her eye. With a smile appearing on her face, she disappeared from her spot and shunpo all the way there. Without any warning, she grabbed the back of his collar and held him back. Feeling like he's about to suffocate, Hitsugaya turned around to see Hikari standing in front of him. "So, we meet again," she said. "Thanks for taking up on my offer."

Toshiro gave her a short bow. "Iie, it's really nothing. It is already an honour to be working under one of the thirteen captains of the Gotei 13, Hikari-taicho."

"Now, now...there is no need for formalities here," the white haired captain said. "And that goes for the way you address me. So, from this point on, you are to call me Yuki."

"B-But Hi-Yuki-taicho, I can't call you tha--" Hitsugaya stuttered.

Yuki leaned towards the boy's face gave him a dangerous glare. "No buts or else you're going to have to drink a bottle of sake."

"W-W-What? I'm too young to drink!"

"No, you're not," Hikari replied. "You're old enough to drink alcohol. You just don't look old, that's all. Besides, how many years have passed by since you died from the living world?"

Toshiro just folded his arms over his chest; half turned away from her, and frowned.

"Well, what's your choice?"

There is no way he can disobey her. She is his captain. Letting out a sigh of defeat, he resumed his attention to her and replied, "Fine, I'll call you Yuki."

Hikari then smiled with content. Placing a hand on his head, she began to ruffle through his snowy white hair. "Now, that's a good boy Toshiro."

In no time flat, he gave her a strange look. "T-Toshiro?"

"Yep, that is your name, right?"

He then flicked her hand away with his own. "You shouldn't be so familiar with me."

"Hey, this is my way of getting to know my subordinates. Whether you like it or not, I'm still going to call you Toshiro," Yuki said, "_unless_ you want me to start calling you Toshiro-_chan_."

Now, that he doesn't want. It's even worse than his childhood friend calling him by the ridiculous nickname she came up with. "Ah iie, Toshiro's fine."

"Good."

"Hey Yuki-chan!" All of a sudden, Matsumoto appeared in between the captain and subordinate. With her full attention to Yuki, she said, "After doing a head count over there, it appears that one Shinigami hasn't shown u--"

It is not before long, her focus shifted to the white haired Shinigami looking up at her.

"Eh, it's you! You're that kid I met a year ago back at Junrin'an!"

Hitsugaya's eye twitched as he tried to hold back his anger. He muttered in his thoughts,_ "I'm not a kid..." _

"I could see that you've met each other before," Hikari said.

"Yeah, I'm the one who suggested that he go to Soul Reaper Academy in the first place," Matsumoto explained.

"Eh?! And you didn't tell me about him?! You're so mean Rangiku-chan!"

"What? It can't be helped that I forgot. Besides, I was coming back from my mission to exterminate Hollows in the area."

Yuki then folded her arms over her chest. Letting out a sigh of defeat, she replied, "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. It sure is a small world we live in."

The fukutaicho turned to the young Soul Reaper and said, "Sugoi, you must be very skilled and smart in order to graduate from the academy in just one year. By the way, what's your name?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," he answered. "It's nice to meet you again, Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

Matsumoto smiled. "Hn Hitsugaya, huh? Well, it's very nice to meet you again. I guess we're going to be working together from now on."

"Um, yeah..."

"In that case, this calls for a celebration; don't you think Yuki-chan?"

"Now that's a great idea Rangiku-chan!" Hikari agreed. "Why didn't I think of it before? There always have to be a party on special occasions like this one!"

"Yeah, I'll go and start setting it up!"

"Alright, it's going to be held at the courtyard, okay?"

"You got it, captain!"

Without another word, Matsumoto flash stepped away, leaving the two Shinigami alone together once more. "Well then Toshiro, why don't you come with me for a while?"

"Um okay," Hitsugaya replied, "but shouldn't I be unpacking my stuff in my assigned room."

Showing a bright smile, the captain of the tenth division extended a hand out and grabbed his wrist. "That can wait. Right now, I really need your help. So, let's stop wasting time here and let's get going!"

"H-Hai Yuki-taicho..."

"It's Yuki! Y-U-K-I! YU-KI! Get the name right already, Toshiro."

* * *

Just when he thought the female captain really needs his assistance, it turned out that Yuki only wanted to walk around the various division headquarters, showing him off to her peers and Shinigami from the other divisions. _"What kind of captain is she?"_ Hitsugaya complained in his thoughts as he walked alongside her. _"She's like an adult stuck in a kid's body. What is up with her?" _

"Why Hikari, you seem quite content today," said a voice. Noticing that his captain stopped moving, Hitsugaya too stopped his movements. The two Shinigami looked over their shoulders to see a tall shaggy brown haired man with rectangular shaped glasses standing behind them. Toshiro immediately recognized him to be the Fifth Division Captain Sosuke Aizen. Yuki, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. He approached them and continued, "You must be quite proud to have _the_ child prodigy to be a part of your division, isn't that right?"

"Yes, I am proud," she finally replied. "He is the youngest Shinigami ever to graduate from the academy and yet he still seeks improvement in his skills and abilities."

"Of course, learning is an essential part of being a Soul Reaper; that's a given even if you win or lose," Aizen said, taking glance at the white haired boy and offering him a gentle smile. "Seireitei is expecting a lot from you. I hope you do us proud, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Um, I'll do my best Captain Aizen," Toshiro replied, giving him a short bow.

"Anyway Aizen," Yuki said, getting his attention. "Shouldn't you be at your division barracks, taking care of your new subordinates?"

"Daijobou, I already have my loyal Lieutenant Gin to look after them," the taller captain replied.

"In that case, why are you here?"

Even though he isn't quite sure what is going on between them, Hitsugaya knew that his captain has some sort of hatred towards the humble Shinigami. Her spiritual pressure is somewhat overwhelming him; he barely managed to stay on his two feet. "I'm here to wait for my subordinate to come back here. I sent her off on a short, but important errand a while ago."

"I see..."

All of a sudden, a Shinigami appeared right next to him. Holding a small bundle of papers in her arms, the pigtail haired girl stood up and said to her captain, "Aizen-taicho, I've got all the papers you've asked me to collect."

With a smile on his face, Aizen accepted the papers from her. "Arigato Hinamori-kun, what would I ever do without you?"

She lowered her head, trying to hide the faint pink stains on her cheeks. "Iie, it's really nothing..."

Toshiro recognize her from anywhere. Her raven coloured hair, her chocolate brown eyes, and the cheery smile on her face; it is none other than his childhood friend from Junrin'an, Momo Hinamori. _"Hinamori..."_

By the time she noticed, the petite girl placed a hand over her mouth covering the words she whispered out. Immediately, she ran up to him and asked, "Shiro-chan, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class at Shino Academy right now?"

Now is a good time to show off to the raven haired girl. Turning his body towards her, Hitsugaya folded his arms over his chest and replied, "Well, for your information, I've graduated from the academy."

Momo blinked. "Wait, you mean you're..."

The white haired Shinigami smirked. "Yes, I have become a full fledged Shinigami just like you."

"S-Sugoi, that's great to hear! Congratulations!" Hinamori said. "I always knew that you were smart enough to do well in your studies, yet...it feels unreal that after only a year, you're here."

"Eh, yeah..."

"Hinamori-kun," said a voice behind her. The two young Shinigami looked over to glance at the shaggy haired captain. "By any chance, do you know Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Hai Aizen-taicho," the female happily replied. "We lived and grew up together in Junrin'an before either of us decided to become Soul Reapers."

"I see."

"Really now?" Yuki said with grinning interest. "She is one cute _sister_ you got there."

Hitsugaya gave his captain a stern look while Aizen merely smiled. "I better head back to my division," he stated. "Let's go Hinamori-kun."

"Ah hai," Momo replied before turning to Hitsugaya and Hikari. She gave the tenth division captain a short bow. "It's nice seeing you Hikari-taicho and I'll come by the tenth division to see you Shiro-chan."

Just as she is about to run along and catch up with Captain Aizen, Hitsugaya retorted loudly at the raven haired girl, "Oi Hinamori..."

The peach girl stopped and looked back. "Yeah?"

"Just to let you know, I have already attained shikai," he said with a proud smirk on his face. "So, the promise we made back at the academy applies. From this point on, you have to call me by my last name."

Now that she thought about it, Momo has been wondering where the white haired boy's zanpakuto is. Instead of it being tied at the side of his sash like other Shinigami, he has his on his back. With one look of the hilt of his long blade, she knew what he said is true. After one year, he not only graduated with the highest honours in academic performance, but he also established a connection with his zanpakuto counterpart. Compared to him, it took her longer than that before she was able to achieve Tobiume's first release. "Okay, I'll see you some other time, Hitsugaya-kun!" she said, waving to her childhood friend.

Before long, Hitsugaya gave her a short wave of farewell as he watched the two Shinigami leave. Once more, he is alone with his captain. He glanced over to see Yuki smiling at him. "Ready to head back to the tenth division Toshiro?" she asked.

"Yes Yuki-taicho," he replied.

She then gave him a stern look. Hikari placed a hand on his head, she began ruffling through his snowy white hair. "It's not _Yuki-taicho_; it's Yuki, got it?"

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Hai..."

"Good, now let's get going. Knowing Rangiku-chan, the welcome party is about to start without us."

* * *

Just as the ponytail haired captain predicted, her vice-captain has already started the celebration without them. Hikari and Hitsugaya found the strawberry orange haired woman drinking large jugs of sake with her male subordinates. Placing her hands on her hips, Yuki suddenly said out loud, "Rangiku-chan, you seem to be having fun."

Matsumoto stopped and glanced back to the see her superior and her white haired subordinate standing there. "Oh, Yuki-chan...you're back."

"How dare you start the party without me." She frowned.

Placing a hand on the back of her head, the fukutaicho hesitantly let a small laugh escape from her lips. "Hehe, sorry..."

"Geez, you do understand things won't be the same without me around. Now, enough with all the lags and let the real celebration start!" the tenth division captain exclaimed, snatching her jug of sake and lifting it up high in the air.

As everyone cheered happily, Hitsugaya is left out. Placing a hand over his face, he shook his head back and forth. He wondered, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Without any warning, Yuki arm hooked around his neck and pulled him close to her. "Now Toshiro, put up a smile on your face and start partying like the rest of us are! Today is a happy day to celebrate your promotion into the tenth division along with all the other Soul Reapers here!"

The young white haired Shinigami let out a sigh of defeat. His adventures as a member of the tenth division has only just begun.

**

* * *

**

**References**

_**Zanpakuto **_- Soul Cutter,_** Shinigami **_- Soul Reapers, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Obaa-san **_- Grandmother, _**Haori -**_ a kimono jacket. Captains of the Gotei 13 wear them to show their status, _**Shunpo -**_ Flash Step, _**Taicho - **_Captain, _**Iie -**_ No,** _Fukutaicho - _**Lieutenant/Vice-Captain,** _Sugoi _**- Amazing,**_ Hai _**- Yes, **_Daijobou_** - It's Alright**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, nothing really special happened, but I had to write about his first day as a Shinigami. Well anyway, please review! Thanks. **  
**


	8. Ranked

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Yuki Hikari.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Gah, it's an early update!!! I'm on a HitsuHina writing spree! Madness! Ahem...Anyway, my many thanks goes to my reviewers: **KnowledgeandImagination, Neko-cheung, killerbunny78, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP****, MoonLightView, Samantha, The Sweet Peach, Sonozaki-sama, Pieps XD, WhitePrincessOfHope, Wh1te4ngel. **Here is chapter eight. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**Hitsugaya's First Love**

**Chapter Eight:** Ranked

The young white haired Shinigami woke up the next day to find himself sleeping in his futon, surrounded by nothing, but a small room. It could only fit up to five people inside. Toshiro sat up and looked over to the side to find his black kimono nicely folded in a neat pile. Right next to it is his trusty long sword, Hyorinmaru. _"That's right, I'm living here in the tenth division. I'm a Soul Reaper now,"_ he reminded himself.

Placing a hand on his head, he began brushing the loose bangs away from his face. Hitsugaya let out a small sigh. Today is his first official day at work. It is time for him to get out of bed and get moving. The last thing he wants is his female captain lecturing him about tardiness, but then again, he is never really good at failing to meet their expectations. After he got out, the white haired boy cleaned up his bed, got dressed into his uniform, and equipped his weapon onto him. After a few short fixes of his hair, the young Soul Reaper left his room and went out to start his day.

He opened the slide door and the first thing he saw is the clear view of the side courtyard, some litter, and the many sleeping Shinigami lying around. He had to admit, yesterday's welcome celebration was a wild one. He is not surprised at all that some of his superiors stayed up all night, partying and getting drunk in the process. Toshiro let out a sigh of defeat, closed the slide door behind him, and began walking elsewhere. Now is not a good time to be standing around; Captain Hikari has instructed him yesterday at the party to meet her at her office this morning. She wanted to discuss with him about his ranked position in the tenth division.

By the time he arrived at her office, Hitsugaya knocked on the slide door. There was no answer. After waiting for about a few seconds, he placed a hand on the slide door handle and said, "Excuse me."

Upon opening it, the first thing he found is the messiness in the room. There are dozens of sake bottles and jugs including a few loose sheets of paper lying around on the tables and floors. However, Yuki is nowhere to be found. _"The party even extended this far,"_ he thought, stepping into the office while being cautious of whatever he put his feet on.

While he is examining the room further, his emerald-teal eyes soon came across two sleeping figures lying on the couch together. After taking a closer look, the young Shinigami found both his vice-captain and captain sleeping there. Hitsugaya's eye suddenly twitched with slight irritation. _"What kind of captain and lieutenant they are?"_ Toshiro thought. He never in his whole life he would imagine the two elite members of the Gotei 13 to be acting this way by nature._ "Are all divisions are all like this?"_

"Hn, don't touch me like that," mumbled a voice. Looking over to the sleeping strawberry orange haired Shinigami, Hitsugaya made a face. In her sleep, she shifted her head to the side and revealing a joyful smile. "No! Stop it..."

"What the hell is she talking about?"

"You'll understand what she means when you grow a little older," said a voice. The white haired boy looked over to the side to find his captain already up and awake. Hikari is sitting on the other side of the sofa, giving him a sweet smile. "Good morning Toshiro."

"Ohayo Yuki," Hitsugaya replied as he gave her a short bow.

"Oh geez, how embarrassing." The tenth division captain sat up from her seat and walked over to the mirror she hung up near her desk. Standing in front of it, Yuki began fixing her messed up hair and clothes. "It's only your second day as a Soul Reaper and you already caught me in this state."

Hitsugaya waited for the older female to finish. Once she is, the captain took a seat behind her desk. Placing her hands together on the flat surface, she paid full attention to her subordinate.

"Anyway, ignore what is going on around you. It usually happens here in the tenth division because _almost_ everyone here are old enough to drink. So, try to bear with them, okay?"

"Hai," he replied while slowly nodding with agreement.

"Well, enough with the side chit-chat; it's time for me to let you know that you're going to be my fifth seat starting today."

Toshiro blinked. "Fifth seat?"

"Yes, you are my fifth seat," Hikari replied.

"I don't deserve such a position, Yuki. Besides, I only just came out of the academy."

Yuki smiled and explained, "What you said is true, but I know the position's perfect for you. You have already achieved Shikai before you graduated and that's a skill not many have during their early lives as Soul Reapers. On the down side, there are still room for improvement. So, during this time, I suggest you concentrate on polishing what you have already learned and absorb all the new stuff you're going to gain within the next few years."

Leaving her seat, she approached the white haired boy and placed a hand on his head. Looking down at him, the female Shinigami gently ruffled through his hair.

"If you listen to what I tell you, you'll be promoted in no time. Maybe if you're lucky, you might end up getting a position as a vice-captain someday. No wait, scratch that; you might even become a captain!"

"A captain?" Hitsugaya asked, watching the ponytail haired girl lean back against her desk. "You think I have what it takes to become such a person?"

"If you work hard at it, then you will be able to achieve it," Hikari replied. "That's what I always say to all my subordinates because everyone in my division has the potential to become that someday."

It felt nice to be encouraged by someone who recognizes your achievements and potential to do well in the long run. He nodded with agreement. "Yes ma'am."

"I told you to stop it!" Matsumoto mumbled loudly in her sleep causing the two Shinigami to turn their heads in her direction.

Hitsugaya gave her a stern look while Yuki let out a small giggle. "She never ceases to amuse me," Hikari said.

"Why did you choose her as your vice-captain anyway?" Hitsugaya asked. Realizing what he just said, the white haired boy lowered and turned his head off to the side. "S-Sorry, I spoke out of turn."

Yuki smiled. "I chose her to be my lieutenant because she's the person I trust the most in my division. Yes, she's a lazy and carefree girl who does whatever it takes to avoid paperwork duty..."

The white haired Shinigami made a face._ "And she's able to say that so nonchalantly about her?"_

"However, she knows when it's time to be serious. That's the kind of girl she is. You see Toshiro, the vital point that keeps a division running is the co-operation between a captain and vice-captain."

"Uh, hai..."

The two Soul Reapers looked at one another with content silence. "Hn, what is this I see? Am I disturbing your _private _time together?" said a voice.

Hitsugaya and Hikari turned their heads to see the strawberry orange haired woman now awake and eager to find out what they're doing. The younger Shinigami shot an icy glare at her while the other one merely laughed out loud. "You're so funny Rangiku-chan; did you know that?" she asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Matsumoto-fukutaicho. Whatever it is, I'm certain what we are doing is not what you're thinking," Hitsugaya replied, folding his arms over his chest.

Matsumoto made a face at the white haired boy. "You know what? You really need to lighten up, Hitsugaya. Stop acting so serious!"

"If I acted any different than I am now, I would consider myself a fake."

The two females took a good look at him. Yuki replied, "He does have a point..."

Rangiku then gave him a stern look. "You just had to be a smart ass and be considerate, didn't you?"

"Urus--," Hitsugaya retorted, before he covered his mouth with his hand. He just talked back and mouthed bad language to his superior.

Hikari laughed. After placing a hand on his shoulder, she noticed the younger Shinigami looking up at her. She replied, "Don't worry Toshiro, you can bad mouth Rangiku-chan to your heart's content."

"What? You're so mean Yuki-chan!" Matsumoto pouted.

"Daijobou, I give you my full consent," the female captain happily said with a smile.

Hitsugaya made a face. _"I-Is this even normal?"_

All of a sudden, they heard the alarm sounded. With the faces of the lieutenant and captain turning serious, they turned to look at one another. "Rangiku-chan, round up all the recovered and woken up subordinates and meet me at the invaded location."

Matsumoto nodded with agreement and replied, "Yes, ma'am."

With that said, the fukutaicho of the tenth division equipped her zanpakuto on the side of her sash and quickly flash stepped out of the room. Hikari then picked up her zanpakuto from the side of her desk, equipped it on the right side of her sash, and turned to the younger Shinigami. "Let's head over there first, Hitsugaya."

He nodded with agreement. "Hai."

* * *

When they arrived at their destination, Hikari and Hitsugaya stopped on top of a building's roof, looking out to see a group of masked creatures invading the area. Yuki narrowed her eyes. "Hollows from Hueco Mundo have arrived," she said.

"Yeah," Toshiro replied.

"So, what do you think now that you get the chance to see and kill the real thing up close?"

"I don't think I can answer that question right now."

"Eh, why not?"

"The Hollows are already headed towards our direction."

By the time she looked over, one of them tried to bite her. Luckily, the ponytail haired captain flash stepped from its sights and reappeared behind it. Drawing her zanpakuto from its sheath, she swung her sword diagonally and managed to slice it's head off. "Now that was a close one."

Meanwhile, many Hollows were chasing after the white haired Shinigami. Hitsugaya drew his zanpakuto out and began cutting them down just like how he did with the dummy Hollows he fought back in his academy days. He kissed between his teeth. "There's too many of them."

"Hado Number 33: Sokatsui!"

Sensing spiritual energy being shot from the side, Toshiro moved out of the way so that he wouldn't get caught in the destructive spell. As he watched the group of Hollows disintegrate into thin air, his captain appeared at his side. "Yuki..."

"Are you alright, Toshiro?"

He nodded with agreement. "Arigato."

"Save your thanks for later. Right now, let's concentrate on defeating many of them as possible before Rangiku-chan comes with back up."

"Are you sure we're able to defeat them?"

"What are you talking about?" Hikari asked. "Don't tell me you have already forgotten that I'm a captain of the Gotei 13. Hollows like these ones are a piece of cake to me!"

"Sumi masen..."

"Have a little more faith in me Toshiro." She gave him a sweet smile. "I won't let anything happen to you. Besides, you're young. You have a long life ahead of you. It would be a pity if you died today."

"You make it sound like I can't take care of myself Yuki," Hitsugaya commented.

His captain let out a giggle.

"What? You are still a kid." The young white haired Shinigami gave her a stern look before they heard a loud roar. Turning their heads to the side, they soon found themselves confronted by a few large tall looking Hollows. As the two Soul Reapers looked up, Toshiro stood there with awe while Captain Hikari whistled with amusement. "Now it has been a while since the Huge Hollows came here," she said.

"Um Yuki..."

"Yes?"

"Those overgrown Hollows are preparing to launch their cero attacks at us," he replied.

"Oh, you're right..."

Just as the foot soldier Hollows fired their red beams of energy at them, Yuki said, "Toshiro, immobilize them after I make my move."

Hitsugaya made eye contact with her. Judging the serious look on her face, she knew what she is doing. Despite spending a short amount of time with her, for now, he shall take her word for it and do what she tells him to do. "Yes ma'am."

The captain of the tenth division quickly placed the palm of her right hand out in front and called out, "Bakudo Number 81: Danku!"

She immediately created a rectangular energy barrier which blocked all the attacks. Once the attacks ceased, the young white haired Shinigami leaped high up into the air. With his sword held above his head, he called out, "Souten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"

After summoning an ice dragon from the tip of his blade, it let out a roar as it made contact at the Huge Hollows' feet. Even if it's only for a moment, Hitsugaya successfully prevented the very large Hollows from moving any further into Seireitei. Then, with swift movement, he watched his ponytail haired captain finish the rest of his word. With a few quick swings of her blade, she used shunpo to get past each and every one of her enemies. A few seconds later, the Menos were sliced from several different sides and collapsed onto the ground. They soon disintegrated into the atmosphere.

He was amazed at her skill level. He barely managed to see all of Yuki's movements. He knew he still had a lot to learn. Noticing his superior turn to him, she gave him a bright smile. "Now, that's how you eliminate Huge Hollows as a group."

Just as he landed on the ground safely, the two Shinigami heard a few more roars. They turned their heads to the side to see that more of them has appeared. Hikari then placed her right hand on the bottom of her cheek.

"Hn, it seems like they've called up their relatives and friends."

Hitsugaya just kissed between his teeth as he took a few steps back and stood side by side by his captain. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on the girl's face. The boy noticed it. "Why are you grinning?"

"Daijobou, everything's going to be alright now," she replied. At this time, beams of kido were fired at the Hollows causing them to either step back or get obliterated. "The chivalry has arrived!"

Matsumoto and a group of senior Shinigami suddenly appeared at Yuki's empty side. "Sorry we took so long," she said.

Hikari smiled. "Nope, you're just in time."

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho," Hitsugaya said.

Looking down at the younger Soul Reaper, the strawberry orange haired woman gave him a smile. "Sugoi Hitsugaya, you managed to hold up on your own despite facing the real Hollows for the first time."

"Um...yeah."

"Enough with the chit-chat Rangiku-chan," Yuki said. "It's time for everyone to get into position!"

With a nod of agreement, Matsumoto extended a hand out and called out, "You heard what taicho has said! Get into your formations and prepare to attack!"

"Yes Matsumoto-fukutaicho!" they exclaimed before flash stepping away.

Just as Hitsugaya is about to follow them, Hikari placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Yuki?"

"You're staying with us Toshiro," she replied.

"H-Hai..."

"Let's go, you guys. Whoever eliminates the most Hollows gets to have free sake drinks at the bar because the loser will be the one who is paying the bill!" Hikari declared.

"Ou, I better not lose!" Rangiku exclaimed.

_"What the hell?"_ Hitsugaya thought as he made a face towards the two female Shinigami. _"These two are thinking of such things at a time like this?"_

"Oh, but what about Toshiro? He can't drink alcohol."

"Well, I suppose...he has to do all our paperwork if he loses."

"What?!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. "I'm only your fifth seat! Doing paperwork is not my responsibility!"

Noticing that neither of them are at his presence, the white haired boy looked around for a while and soon spotted them, mob killing the Hollows as if they're nothing. "Oi, you better start killing the Hollow or else you're going to lose!" Yuki called out.

With a sigh of defeat, he has no other choice, but to begin his work. Unfortunately for Toshiro, he has a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

After all the Hollows have been eliminated from the area, the division members returned to their headquarters to rest. As for the captain and lieutenant, they practically dragged their fifth seat to their office. Hikari dumped a large stack of paperwork on the desk in front of him. "There you go Toshiro," she said. "This is what you get for losing the contest."

"I don't know how to do this stuff Yuki-taicho," Hitsugaya replied.

The white haired girl made a face. "Oi, you're supposed to call me Yuki."

"Hai..."

She let out a sigh of defeat. Folding her arms over her chest, the captain of the tenth division half turned away from her subordinate. "Don't worry, Rangiku-san will tea--"

Before she could finish her sentence, Yuki noticed that the strawberry orange haired teenager is nowhere to be found.

"Ah!!! She ran away!!!" she exclaimed at the door. "That's no fair Rangiku-chan! I was too busy looking after my cute little fifth seat! I demand a redo!"

After a few moments, Hikari let out a growl of frustration, pulled up a chair, and sat right next to the young white haired Shinigami. "You don't have to teach me Yuki if you don't want to," Hisugaya said. "I can figure it out on my own."

"Daijobou," she replied. "It was originally my responsibility to finish whatever my vice-captain has failed to do. Besides, two people working is better than one soloing, isn't that right Toshiro?"

The fifth seat slowly nodded with agreement. "Um yeah..."

She smiled. "Let's start working, shall we?"

He's in a division that is filled with people who loves to have fun yet they're able to perform the tasks like any other division does. May it be from any division, he has to take everything they offered him to learn about. From there, maybe he will understand fully about the members of his division including his tenth division captain, Yuki Hikari.

**

* * *

**

**References**

_**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper, _**Gotei 13 **_- The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Ohayo **_- Good Morning,_** Hai**_ - Yes, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright,_** Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter,_** Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Sumi Masen**_ - Excuse Me, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Taicho**_ - Captain**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Toshiro sure has much to learn about his superiors...LOL. Please review! Thanks!**  
**


	9. Drive

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Yuki Hikari.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry to tell you everyone, but due to unfortunate events, I am left no other other choice but to discontinue this story....APRIL FOOLS! LMAO. Don't worry; I'm not quitting this story. I'll never quit this story especially when I have a storyboard already typed up nicely on my computer.

Anyway, aside from the fact that I've just pulled a very terrible April Fool's Joke, I'm here with another completed chapter of Hitsugaya's First Love. Many thanks goes to my dedicated reviewers: **BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, HiMeChAaAn, KnowledgeandImagination, Samantha, Neko-cheung, Pieps XD, The Sweet Peach, MoonLightView. **Thanks for waiting so patiently_._ Here is chapter nine. Enjoy!

P.S. Just to let you know, we're still in the flash back chapters of the story._  
_

_**

* * *

**_

**LEGEND**

"Talking." ___"Thinking."_

* * *

**Hitsugaya's First Love**

**Chapter Nine:** Drive

_Forty Years Ago (from Present Time)..._

Walking through the hallways of the Tenth Division Headquarters, Toshiro Hitsugaya is focused on delivering his bundle of paperwork to his captain. Five years have passed by since he joined the Gotei 13 and already he's already made great progress. In that short period of time, he got promoted..._twice_. Now, he's the third seat of the tenth division. Once he is standing in front of the office, he raised a hand up and gently knocked on the door. There was no response.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Hitsugaya placed his hand on the handle, opened the slide door, and entered the room. After taking a moment to scan the place, he noticed his long haired captain sitting behind her desk. Judging by the way she has her arms on the table surface and her head buried in it, Captain Yuki Hikari appears to be fast asleep. "Mm, give me more sake..." mumbled a voice to the side.

Recognizing that voice from anywhere, Toshiro made a face and looked over to see his vice-captain, Rangiku Matsumoto lying on the couch, sleeping as well. When he was here this morning, they were both wide awake and doing paperwork. He concluded that it was sometime after he left, the two Shinigami began drinking sake in the office. So, he figure it is recently that the two girls drank too much and fell asleep. The evidence is from all the empty sake bottles and jugs on the tables and desks.

Placing a hand on the side of his head, he began scratching it, contemplating whether now a good time to wake them up is. After a moment of thinking, Hitsugaya placed the papers on Yuki's desk and walked over to the sleeping strawberry orange haired Shinigami. With one look at her, he said, "Matsumoto-fukutaicho, it's time to wake up."

Rangiku stirred for a bit before she became lifeless once more. He nudged her again.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho..."

"No, don't touch that," she mumbled, tilting her head off to the side. "It tickles..."

He didn't want to use his last resort to wake her up. If he did so, chances are it's going to wake up Captain Hikari as well. He doesn't want that to happen. However, at the rate this is going, he has no other choice, but to do it. Putting a fist up over his mouth, he cleared his throat. Placing it back down on his side, he raised his head and yelled, "MATSUMOTO!!!"

All of a sudden, Rangiku and Yuki both sat up and began looking around to see what has possibly happened. "I didn't drink the expensive sake bottle that was hidden in the secret drawer!" the tenth division lieutenant blurted out.

Hikari then turned her head to give her vice-captain a glaring look. "What did you say?" she asked. "You drank my expensive sake bottle from the drawer?!"

"No I didn't," she suddenly lied. Noticing the white haired Shinigami beside her, Matsumoto pointed a finger at him. "Hitsugaya is the culprit!"

The third seat gave her an icy glare. "Oi, don't drag me into this!"

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Yuki questioned. "I'm not stupid. I know my third seat well enough to know that he doesn't drink alcohol at all."

"Is that right, hehe...my bad," the strawberry orange haired woman said, placing a hand on the back of her head.

"Oi Rangiku-chan, don't you dare ru--" But before the white haired captain could say anything else, Matsumoto has already bolted out of the tenth division office. "Ah! She ran away!"

Hitsugaya let out a sigh. _"There she goes again..."_

"Gah, I can't believe she's getting better at running away. It was supposed to be my job to do that!"

As Hikari pounded her fists on the table, he walked over to her desk and apologized, "I'm sorry for waking you up like this Yuki, but you have to finish your paperwork. It needs to be sent in by the end of today."

"Easy for you to say," Hikari grumbled. "I can't finish all this paperwork on my own..."

Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. She gave him a snickering look.

"..._unless_ you help me, then that would be a different story."

After taking one glance to see the sweet smile of the tenth division captain, Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. If he dares to disobey her orders, who knows what might happen to him. Then again, it's not like he's complaining. Folding his arms over his chest, he replied, "I understand, Yuki-taicho. I'll help finish the paperwork."

Captain Hikari then gave him a look. As she watched him remove some sake bottles and jugs from the desk and place them on the floor, she said, "Oi, you're supposed to call me Yuki, Toshiro. Geez, you're a great genius, yet you suck at something as insignificant as how to address someone correctly."

"Hai hai, I got it Yuki," the younger Shinigami said, passing her a bundle of papers. "Now, let's start working already."

Placing an elbow on the desk surface, she rested her chin on the palm of her hand. With a smile on her face, Hikari watched her subordinate take a pile of paperwork and an ink brush from her desk. He moved it to the coffee table and took a seat on the sofa. From there, he moved the alcoholic beverages off to the side and began to start his work. After all this time, the girl is happy to have a loyal and dedicated Shinigami like _him_. The way he acts and the way he talks; they're very alike.

She glanced to the side to see something sticking out one of her stacks of paperwork. Recognizing what it is, she removed it and took a look at the picture. Showing a smile on her face, Yuki took one more glance at the hard working Soul Reaper._ "Toshiro..."_

* * *

Hitsugaya let out a sigh of relief. After sitting in one spot for about a good hour and a half, he finally finished his stack of paperwork. It is when he noticed a cup of green tea placed at his side. With a blink, he raised his head to see Captain Hikari there. "Yuki..."

She smiled. "You've done well, Toshiro."

Giving her a faint smile, he picked up the cup from the table and took a small sip. "Arigato."

The white haired captain sat right next to him. Looking up at the ceiling, she said, "No, thank you for always being so helpful."

Feeling his cheeks heat up a bit, he turned his head to the side and quietly replied, "Y-Yeah..."

All of a sudden, a Hell Butterfly entered the room. Extending a finger out, the insect landed on it and transmitted its message. Once it is done, the butterfly flew back into the air and fluttered out the window. "Sorry, I have an emergency captain's meeting to attend to."

"Okay."

Picking up her zanpakuto at the side, she equipped it onto the side of her sash. "I'll see you later."

With a nod of agreement, he watched the tenth division captain bolt out of the room, leaving him behind. When it comes to meetings like those, it will take a while before she returns to her headquarters. Noticing that the room is still uncleaned from all the sake bottles and jugs, Toshiro took the liberty to clean up after his captain and vice-captain. Besides, seeing a dirty mess annoys him. "Hey Hitsugaya-kun!" called out a voice.

Hitsugaya looked back to see his childhood friend, Hinamori Momo standing in his presence. "Oh, it's you..."

"Now, what does that supposed to mean?" the female Shinigami asked as she watched him picking up a few sake bottles from the floor. "Even if we're both in the Gotei 13, we barely get the chance to see one another."

"Well, that's expected," Toshiro replied, turning his attention to her. "I'm from the tenth division and you're from the fif--"

Momo blinked. "What's wrong?"

He noticed there is something different about the raven haired girl. Not only she started tying her hair up into a bun, but she is wearing the fifth division's lieutenant armband. Raising his head a bit, he asked, "You got promoted?"

Figuring out what he is talking about, the peach girl smiled and showed it for him to take a closer look at it. "Oh yeah! I'm now a lieutenant and that means I'm Aizen-taicho's second in command."

"If you became his vice-captain, what happened to the old lieutenant?"

"Ichimaru got promoted and became captain of the third division."

"Oh..."

Toshiro returned to his duties, cleaning up the tenth division office. Deciding to give him a helping hand, Momo began cleaning up as well. Along the way, she asked, "Hitsugaya-kun, do you remember Kira-kun?"

"Yeah, I remember that scrawny friend of yours who was in the fifth division, but got transferred to the fourth division," he replied. "What about him? Did he die or something?"

"Now that's mean to say," Hinamori commented. "Anyway, he got transferred again. Now, he has become Ichimaru-taicho's lieutenant."

"Hn, really now?"

"Hai!"

Suddenly, they heard the slide door open. Turning their heads to the side, the childhood friends from Junrin'an watched the strawberry orange haired woman walk across the room with her arms stretched into the air. "Man, I'm beat!" she said.

"You definitely took your time to come back," Hitsugaya commented.

Noticing the white haired Shinigami and his raven haired friend, Matsumoto looked around and asked, "Oh hey Hitsugaya, have you happened to know where Yuki-chan went?"

"She went to an emergency captain's meeting."

"Now that sucks," she pouted while taking a seat on the sofa. "I was thinking we can have a drink together here in the office."

"Oh no, you're not going to drink with her again! I just finished cleaning up the place!" he snapped. "Besides, didn't you already have enough drinking for one day? What would happen if we have been called up to exterminate Hollows?"

"You're such a worrywart Hitsugaya," Matsumoto said, putting her hands on the back of her head and leaned back. "Just relax for a bit."

"How am I supposed to relax when I have you as my fukutaicho?"

"Now that's mean to say. What about Yuki-chan? She's practically the same thing!"

Hitsugaya gave her a look. "You do understand she's our captain. How am I supposed to go against her?"

Rangiku then folded her arms over her chest. "Oh yeah, you're only a third seat. Privileges of being a vice-captain or captain and the privileges of being anything lower than that are different."

The white haired Shinigami shot a glare towards her general direction. "Daijobou Hitsugaya-kun, knowing you, you'll easily become a vice-captain in the near future," Momo encouraged. "Besides, you have already achieved the necessary requirement to become one, right?"

Toshiro then let out a deep sigh. "I suppose..."

"Hitsugaya is going to become a vice-captain?" Matsumoto asked. "I feel sorry for the captain who is going to be working with him."

"Mou, that's mean to say Rangiku-san," Hinamori commented. "He worked hard to becoming a third seat."

Letting out a sigh of defeat, he walked over to the desk to pick up his zanpakuto. After equipping his weapon on him, Toshiro began walking to the door until he heard his lieutenant call out to him, "Oi, where are you going?"

He stopped for a moment and glanced back to his superiors. "I'm going to do some training."

"Be careful out there Hitsugaya-kun," Momo said.

"Yeah, be careful not to get lost or anything!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "Or else I'll get in trouble by Yuki-chan!"

Upon hearing that comment, Toshiro muttered a shut up from under his breath before leaving the tenth division office. Now, the two vice-captains are left alone together. Hinamori let out a sigh, turning to the strawberry orange haired woman, she commented, "You sure love to push his buttons."

"Of course," she replied. "He's easy to get annoyed. Don't you do that back when you two used to live in Junrin'an?"

Momo slowly shook her head. "It's actually the other way around. Hitsugaya-kun was a bit of a brat back then."

Matsumoto then stared up at the ceiling with a smile on her face. "Well, it goes to show you how much he has grown up over the past few years, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

* * *

Yuki stretched her arms into the air for a brief moment before putting them down again. She is walking back to her division headquarters all the way from the first division. "Gah, that meeting was pointless," she complained. "The emergency didn't turn out to be an emergency at all. It's only a stupid minor budget issue."

By the time she arrived, the ponytail haired girl noticed a group of her subordinates gathering just outside the division barracks. Curious, she approached and asked them, "What's going on? Why is everyone gathered here?"

"It's Hitsugaya," one of them replied.

She blinked. "Toshiro?"

Giving the captain some room, Hikari took a peek inside to suddenly find the walls, floor, and ceiling frozen with ice. Even though she knew the young Shinigami had the potential to become very powerful, she still finds Toshiro's rate of development mind blowing. "What is he trying to do in there?" another Soul Reaper subordinate asked.

"Maybe he's doing a good deed for us," a third person suggested. "It is a hot day today."

"You're probably right; he wants to give a nice place to cool down."

"No, he isn't cooling things down," Yuki answered.

Heads then turned to their captain. "Then, what is he trying to do Yuki?"

Sensing the increase in spiritual pressure in the room, the ponytail haired woman let out an amused smile and said, "Toshiro's trying to master Bankai."

"What did you say?"

"Bankai?"

"Is that even possible for someone like him?" another Shinigami asked.

"As you guys have already known, after achieving Shikai, there is a chance you can master Bankai," Hikari explained. "However, it takes at least ten years of training to complete the technique. So, I'll tell you this; it's not an easy task. Even I had trouble mastering my Bankai back when I was training to achieve it for the first time."

"S-Sugoi, if he does achieve that level one day, he'll become a reckoning force."

"Do you think he's able to achieve it in ten years?" a female Soul Reaper asked.

"No," Yuki replied. "I think he'll be able to achieve it a lot sooner than expected. Besides, he has a purpose for trying to master it. As long as he stays motivated, before long, he's going to become one of the strongest Soul Reapers in the tenth division."

Noticing what is going on inside the division barracks, a Shinigami jerked back and yelled out loud, "Look out everyone!"

Once they realized it, people started to scramble out of the way before the walls broke and let loose a giant ice dragon. Eventually, it made contact with a tree and froze it. Everyone is astonished by the amount of power that was applied to that attack. Taking a look back inside, they saw the white haired Shinigami standing in the middle of the room with his head slightly tilted forward. With his zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru in his right hand, his feet and left arm became encased with ice.

Kissing between his teeth, Hitsugaya began moving and soon broke all the ice that was on his body. Letting out a sigh, he stepped back all the way to the wall before slide down to sit on the cold floor. Achieving Bankai is harder than he thought despite knowing that it is not going to take one night to learn. _"I will achieve it. I will become stronger..."_

"Hey Toshiro."

He blinked and raised his head to see his captain standing there in front of him. Realizing what he has done, he quickly got back on his feet and bow down to her. "I'm sorry Yuki for destroying the division barracks!"

She smiled. Placing a hand on his head, she began ruffling through his snowy white hair. "It's alright. You were only trying to achieve Bankai, weren't you?"

"H-How did you know?"

"It's quite obvious after sensing your spiritual pressure." Yuki placed her hands on her hips. "It's quite cold, but in a good way. Luckily, right now is the summer time. So, I'm sure that everyone is going to enjoy the nice air conditioning."

"Eh...hai."

"Don't worry, I won't penalize you. Besides, I do that myself sometimes when I'm facing against powerful people like you and Rangiku-chan."

"I see."

There was a brief moment of silence. "Hey, I have a proposition for you. I'll supervise your Bankai training."

"What? You will?"

She nodded with agreement. "Yep!"

"What about your duties and everyone?" he asked. "I can't ask you to do something like that for me."

Placing her hands on her hips, Hikari leaned over to the younger Shinigami and said, "Hey, if you try to achieve Bankai alone, you'll probably freeze over half of Seireitei! So, just to be on the safe side, it's better to work with someone who has already attained that level of power. Besides, I can give you a few pointers if you want."

Toshiro then smiled back and gave her a short bow. "Arigato Yuki."

"No problem. Now, let's start training right now, shall we?"

Hitsugaya nodded with agreement. "Hai."

_**

* * *

**_

**References**

___**Gotei 13 **_**- **The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, ___**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper,___** Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain,_**Taicho**_- Captain,___** Arigato**_- Thank You,_**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, ___**Daijobou **_- It's Alright,___** Sugoi**_- Amazing, ___**Hai **_- Yes _**  
**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay, Toshiro's Bankai training! We all know what happens to him after that...xD Speaking of Bankai, gah...I'm so excited! For those of you who read the Bleach Manga, you've got to read chapter 398. All I can say, it's just plain...EPIC. I can't wait to read the next chapter! In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	10. Crush

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Yuki Hikari.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** I'm a little early to update for this story. Oh well, who cares...xD Anyway, special thanks goes to** Pieps XD, MoonLightView, The Sweet Peach, Kaye. Shirogane, KnowledgeandImagination, Samantha****, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, Neko-cheung, Sonozaki-sama, BleedingMoon. **Thank you for all your support. Without any further delays, here is chapter ten. Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

**LEGEND**

"Talking." ___"Thinking."_

* * *

**Hitsugaya's First Love**

**Chapter Ten:** Crush

_Thirty-Five Years Ago (from Present Time)..._

"Argh, why do I have to carry all the paperwork?" Matsumoto complained. The strawberry orange haired lieutenant and her ponytail haired captain are both walking through the tenth division hallway, making their way to their office.

"Sorry Rangiku-chan, try to bear with it a little longer," Hikari replied. "Besides, we're almost there."

The female Soul Reaper grumbled for a bit before stopping in front of a slide door. Placing her hand on the handle, Yuki opened it to find the room silent. As the two elite members of the Gotei 13 entered the office, Matsumoto placed her stack of paperwork on the desk while the ponytail haired girl scanned the room. Leaning against the desk, Rangiku folded her arms over her chest and asked, "That's strange, where's Hitsugaya?"

Hikari then gave her a stern look. "Stop torturing the poor kid to do your paperwork. Can't you give him a break for once?"

"But Yuki-chan, he doesn't complain about it."

She shot her a glare before heading over to the sofa to take a seat. "He's our subordinate for Pete's sake. It's his job to follow our orders in the first pla--"

Noticing that her captain stopped talking in mid sentence, she walked over to see what she's doing. "Is there something wron--Oh..."

Lying on the sofa in front of them is their sleeping third seat. Judging from the peaceful expression on his face, he appears to be exhausted from whatever he was doing a while ago. With a smile crept up on her face, Yuki left for a moment and returned with a blanket in her arms. She draped it over his body so that he doesn't catch a cold. For the next few moments, the two Shinigami just watched him.

"So this is where he was," Matsumoto said.

"You can't blame him," Hikari replied. "He was awake since five o'clock in the morning."

"He was awake for that long? What was he doing?"

With a glance at the strawberry orange haired woman, Yuki smiled. "He was doing Bankai training with me."

"Bankai training? So that's what he was up to over the past five years."

"Yep, and it's safe to say, he's almost at the finish line."

Matsumoto let out a smile. Leaning against the back of the sofa, she said, "So, he has already surpassed me, huh?"

"In a sense, yes."

"He has grown up so quickly."

She had to agree. Ever since the captain has met the young boy back at Shino Academy, she knew he was special. Not only he is very talented, but he is also very hard working. Those are the results from being his superior for about ten years. Yuki bent down to her knees and began brushing his bangs off to the side. "Tell me about it..."

"You care about him a lot, don't you Yuki-chan?"

She smiled back. "Of course, I do care about him Rangiku-chan. He's my subordinate...and he's always reminding me of Kyo-chan."

"Your little brother, huh?" Rangiku said before suddenly letting out a soft snort. "If those two met, I'm pretty sure they would get along very well, don't you agree?"

Hikari giggled.

Suddenly, Matsumoto placed a hand on the bottom of her chin. "Wait, on second thought, they can also become the greatest of rivals. Besides, two people who are very alike don't go well together."

"You've got a point there." Yuki then lowered her head a bit. "However, it's just too bad Itoto-chan isn't here anymore."

There was a brief moment of silence. "Oh yeah, I forgot it has been about fifteen years since your brother died..."

"Fifteen years, huh? It felt longer than that..."

She understood what she felt. Twenty-five years ago, her little brother Kyo Hikari became a Shinigami and was admitted into the tenth division as her twelfth seat. Though he is not as powerful as the other Soul Reapers, he was responsible. Whenever his sister needed help, he would always be there to lend a helping hand. When it came to fighting, he does things up front and it's because he had a strong sense of justice. However, he met his end fifteen years ago.

He died, trying to fend off against a group of Huge Hollows. At the time, Yuki wasn't there to lead her division because she was in the fourth division, recovering her injuries from one of her fights against the Menos. When she heard the news, the female captain just cried. The only family she had before has left this world forever.

Hitsugaya stirred for a bit before opening his emerald-teal eyes. The first thing he noticed is Captain Yuki Hikari's presence close by. Suddenly, he could feel his heart pounding harder and faster than usual. As a result, it caused the redness to stain his cheeks. Just as he is about to fight back against the strange sediments he's experiencing, he noticed a sad expression on his captain's face. _"Why does she look upset?"_

Just as he slowly sat up, the ponytail haired captain realized her subordinate is now awake. Letting out a faint smile, she asked, "Hey Toshiro, did you have a nice nap?"

He didn't want to butt into her business, but he couldn't help, but ask, "Yuki, is there something wrong?"

"Oh, I was just reminiscing about my little brother, Kyo-chan."

He blinked. "Your brother?"

She nodded with agreement. "Yeah, he was the last living family member I have known..."

Realizing what she meant, Hitsugaya turned his head to the side, at a loss for words. "I-I'm sorry for bring it up."

With a smile on her face, Hikari suddenly placed her hand on her head and began ruffling through his snowy white hair. "Daijobou, that story was about fifteen years ago. There's no point for me to just mope around in the past. Now, I'm living my life for him, isn't that right Rangiku-chan?"

Matsumoto smiled back. "Yup, you said it Yuki-chan."

"Don't worry too much about it Toshiro, okay?"

He slowly nodded. "Hai..."

All of a sudden, a Hell Butterfly flew into the room. Upon noticing it, Yuki extended a finger out, allowing the small insect to land and transmit its message. Once it is done, it fluttered out the door. Standing up on her two feet, the tenth division captain walked over to her desk to pick up her zanpakuto. After putting it on the right side of her sash, she turned to her two subordinates and said, "I have to head over to the first division headquarters. Yamamoto-soitaicho wants me at his office as soon as possible."

"Okay then, have a safe trip Yuki-chan," Matsumoto said.

Captain Hikari walked over to the slide door, stopped midway, and glanced back. "Thanks and can you please do me a favour and start the paperwork?"

"Eh?!?! But..."

"Ja ne!"

"Oi, Yuki-chan!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Yuki suddenly disappeared out of sight. Letting out a sigh of defeat, she walked over to the desk. Just as she is about to begin her long hour's worth of paper signing, an idea popped into her mind. Looking over to the side, Matsumoto found Hitsugaya to still be in her presence. A grin appeared on her face. With one glance at the busty woman, he immediately knew what she's plotting. He shot an icy glare in her general direction. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho, don't you even dare ask me to stay and help you with your paperwork. I have my own job to do."

"But Hitsugaya, it's too much work to handle!" she complained. "I can't do it on my ow--"

"Yes you can do it on your own," he retorted, folding his arms over his chest. "You're a vice-captain, for Pete's sake! It's _your_ job to complete and organize paperwork in the office. It's not mine!"

"It's not like you're complaining. I think you actually like doing paperwork."

"The only reason I do paperwork is because Yuki ordered me to. It's not my hobby."

"You're so stingy!"

"Of course I have to be stingy!" he retorted. "You're the one who is too lazy to work in the first place!"

"Am not! I work according my schedule," she said. "So, don't worry so much about it."

"How can I be rest assured when you say it so nonchalantly?"

"I think you need another nap."

"I just woke up from my previous one. So, I'm good until night time. Now, enough wasting my time and start doing your paperwork like you're suppos--" Suddenly, he found his vice-captain nowhere to be found. Once again, she has successfully ran away from her duties. He placed a hand on his forehead. "Why do I even bother wasting my breath on her?"

* * *

"Sumi masen, Hikari-taicho is at the door," one of the messengers said after giving the elderly captain a bow.

"Alright, let her in," Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto replied.

After opening the door, Yuki came inside and stood in front of the old man and his lieutenant. After hearing the door close from the side, the tenth division captain asked. "You wanted to discuss something with me, soitaicho?"

He slowly nodded with agreement. "I have received news from the higher ups."

With a blink, Hikari took a step forward. "Wait, the higher ups meaning the Royal Guard?"

"Yes, after taking a close look at the captains of the Gotei 13, they have decided to promote you."

The female Shinigami then lowered her head. "I see."

"You are scheduled to leave within tomorrow night," Yamamoto said.

_"I have a little over half a day to stay here, huh?"_ She then nodded. "I understand soitaicho."

"Congratulations, Yuki."

Yuki placed her hands together and smiled. "It has been an honour to be working with you Yamamoto-soitaicho."

"You are dismissed."

"Hai."

With that said, the white ponytail long haired Shinigami left the first division office, slowly making her way back to her duties in the tenth division headquarters. _"So, my time here in Seireitei is finally coming to an end, huh?" _

* * *

Hitsugaya is in the front courtyard, practicing a few swings with Hyorinmaru when he sensed his captain's presence nearby. Putting his sword down for a moment, he took a glance to see Hikari walk past the front gates. He couldn't help, but suddenly feel a strange subtle vibe from her and it is not normal. "Yuki..."

She then stopped. Turning to the side, she noticed her concerned young subordinate. With a smile on her face, she held her arms out and suddenly began embracing him. Toshiro immediately froze up, surprised by her actions. He could feel his heart pounding so loudly from inside.

_"This feeling...it has come back."_

He wasn't sure what he is supposed to do. The best thing he could do are to lean against her and to hold her close. It remained that way for a few minutes. The tingly feeling felt nice and peaceful. It made him feel content. However, it was short lived.

By the time he snapped back to reality, Yuki has already let go of him. "Sorry about that Toshiro; it was sort of uncalled for," she apologized.

Feeling the hotness in his cheeks, Hitsugaya lowered and turned his head to the side. He quietly replied, "N-No, it's alright. I don't mind."

With one glance at the ground, the tenth division captain raised her head once more. Hikari asked, "Is Rangiku-chan in the office right now?"

Toshiro then shook his head. "Actually, she ran away before she even started."

"Oh, I see..."

Hitsugaya blinked. "Is...There something wrong?"

Yuki just placed her hand on his head, followed by a soft look and a faint smile on her face. Raising an eyebrow, the young white haired Shinigami just stood and wondered. "Let's go out somewhere tonight."

"Um, okay..."

She arm hooked around his neck and pulled him close. Feeling his cheeks heat up once more, Hitsugaya did his best to hide his strange behaviour from her. Luckily, she is too busy saying, "Yeah, just the three of us: You, me, and Rangiku-chan!"

"Uh, where exactly are we hanging out?"

After a few blinks, Yuki placed a finger on the side of her cheek and gave it some thought. "I've got a good idea. Let's go to the bar!"

There was a brief moment of silence before Toshiro exclaimed with surprise, "Wh-What? The bar?"

"What? Is there something wrong with going there?"

"N-No, that's not it. It's just there's no point in me going there. I don't drink."

Yuki replied happily, "Daijobou, even though you don't drink at all, you're still going to have lots of fun there, I guarantee it!"

* * *

"Yay! We're going to the bar! We're going to the bar!" Matsumoto sang as the three Shinigami of the tenth division are headed towards the bar where they usually frequent at. Looking back to see Hitsugaya and Hikari trailing behind, she said, "Come on you two! Sing with me!"

Yuki merely giggled with amusement while Toshiro gave her a stern look. After folding his arms over his chest, the young third seat let out a sigh of defeat. "I have a good feeling that Rangiku-chan is going to drink until she's down for the count," she said.

"I'm not too surprised by that," the white haired boy commented. "She does that most of the time anyway."

"You got that right, Toshiro!"

Though things appear to be alright, it doesn't feel that way for Hitsugaya. He had his eyes on the ponytail haired captain. In his thoughts, there has to be a valid reason why she wanted to go out with them.

When they have arrived, the three Shinigami got a private room to eat and drink together. "Umai! This brand of sake tastes so good!" Matsumoto exclaimed, raising her jug of sake up in the air.

"You got that right, Rangiku-chan!" Yuki agreed, doing the same thing.

Watching the two females drink to their heart's content, Hitsugaya merely sit back and let out a sigh of defeat. It will take a while before the party's over.

Without any warning, Hikari arm hooked around the boy's neck and pulled him close. He let out a faint pink stain on his cheeks as the familiar feeling returned to him. Letting out a cheerful laugh, she said to her subordinate, "Why are you sitting there, Toshiro? Loosen up and have fun!"

With one sniff of the air, he knew the female captain is already drunk. However, he has yet to find out to what degree she is intoxicated by the alcohol. "Ah hai..." the third seat replied.

After another drink from her sake jug, Yuki placed her hands on the table and stood up. Noticing her wobbling a bit, Hitsugaya instinctively got out of his seat and held on to her in case she collapsed. By the time he realized it, Toshiro's hand is on hers. He blushed and quickly pulled his hand away. He looked away for a moment, trying to regain his composure. Once he did, the young Shinigami resumed his attention to her.

"Where are you going Yuki?"

The tenth division captain then let out a laugh. After hooking an arm around his neck, she pulled him close and said, "I just need to use the little girl's room. There's no need to help me out. I'm still able to find my way around."

"Um, okay..."

She gave him a short nod before exiting the room, leaving Toshiro alone with Rangiku. After letting a soft sigh, he turned his attention to his smiling vice-captain. He gave her a stern look.

"Why are you staring at me like that Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" he asked.

Resting her elbow on the table, she placed her chin on the palm of her hand. "Hitsugaya, do you have a crush on Yuki-chan?"

Suddenly, his cheeks turned a few shades darker. Turning his body to her, the third seat questioned, "W-What are you talking about? Why would I have a crush on my own captain?"

Matsumoto shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know; you tell me."

"I'm telling you; I don't have a crush on Yuki!"

A grin appeared on her face. "Really? Then, why are you blushing right now?"

Realizing what she's trying to imply, Hitsugaya immediately lowered his head and turned his head to the side. He quietly said, "U-Uruse..."

Her grin suddenly reduced to a small smile. "Even though it's none of my business, I'm just saying this out in the open. If you continue to feel that way towards Yuki-chan, you might as well let her know. Who knows, she might feel the same way in return."

_"Fukutaicho..."_ Just as he is about to reply back, he heard the door open. The two Shinigami turned their heads to see Yuki has come back from the washroom. Taking a seat next to her vice-captain, Hikari noticed her young subordinate still standing.

"Oi Toshiro, why are you just standing there for? Go ahead and sit down already!" With a short nod of agreement, Hitsugaya returned to his seat. Despite being partially drunk, the tenth division captain still has a stable mind. As Matsumoto drank down another mouthful of sake, Yuki placed her hands on the table. Putting her full attention to her subordinates, she suddenly said, "Rangiku-chan, Toshiro...there's something I need to tell you."

Rangiku stopped and put her jug down while Hitsugaya has given his full attention. "What is it, Yuki-chan?" Matsumoto asked.

She lowered her head for a moment before raising it once more. After taking a deep breath, she replied calmly, "Soitaicho has recently informed me that I have been promoted to the Royal Guard."

There was a short pause before Matsumoto sat on her knees and began hugging her captain with open arms. "Really Yuki-chan? That's great to hear!" Rangiku exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

It continued that way for a few seconds before the strawberry orange haired woman stopped. After thinking her thoughts through, the tenth division lieutenant took another look at Hikari.

"Wait a minute, if you're promoted to the Royal Guard, then that means you can't stay here anymore!"

Hearing her say that made Hitsugaya realize it too; if one is promoted to the Royal Guard, they must leave this place to protect the Spirit King in the other world. _"Yuki..."_

Hikari slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah, that's right."

There was a brief moment of silence. Matsumoto suddenly asked, "When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow night," she replied.

Rangiku lowered her head. "I see..."

Hitsugaya then turned his head to the side, thinking about what his captain has suddenly announced. _"One day...there is only one day left until Yuki's time as Captain of the Tenth Division is over..."

* * *

_

**References**

_**Gotei 13 **_- The Thirteen Court Guard Squads,_** Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper,_** Hai**_ - Yes,_** Itoto-chan **_- Little Brother,_** Daijobou **_- It's Alright, **_Zanpakuto _**- Soul Cutter, _**Soitaicho **_- Captain Commander, _**Ja ne -**_ Good Bye (informal/casual),_** Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain,_** Sumi masen **_- Excuse Me,_** Taicho **_- Captain_**  
**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** And her time as tenth division captain is coming to an end...It's bad news for Toshiro. What will he do? Find out what happens in the last flash back chapter! In the meantime, please review! Thanks. Five chapters left until story completion...**  
**


	11. I Like You

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Yuki Hikari.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Busy, busy, busy. It's amazing that I'm still able to find some time to write, edit, and then update my stories. Anyway, thank you **KnowledgeandImagination, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, Samantha, Neko-cheung, tanithhh, Pieps XD, The Sweet Peach, MoonLightView, Sonozaki-sama** for your reviews. They're greatly appreciated. Without any further adieu, here is the last flash back chapter of Hitsugaya's First Love. Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

**LEGEND**

"Talking." ___"Thinking." **Flash Back.**  
_

* * *

**Hitsugaya's First Love**

**Chapter Eleven:** I _Like_ You

The whole tenth division barracks were silent. They knew this day had to come sooner or later, but still it's all happening too fast. After raising her head up, Captain Yuki Hikari opened her aquamarine eyes and said, "It has been a pleasure to work with every one of you, my awesome subordinates. Thank you for dealing with me for so long."

She then turned to her vice-captain, who is standing at her side. The tenth division captain placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Until a new captain fills my spot, please listen to Rangiku-chan's orders."

No one said a word.

"Because of what is going on, today shall be your break day. Other than that, you're all dismissed."

With that said, Hikari quietly left the division barracks, leaving the members of the Gotei 13 mumbling to one another about the recent news. "I can't believe it," one of them said.

"Yeah, Yuki is leaving us," another agreed.

Upon hearing their depressed comments, Matsumoto stepped forward to the spotlight. With her hands on her hips, she called out, "Well, there's only one way to deal with this issue everyone..."

She put up a fist into the air.

"...And that is to throw a large party for her!"

There was an awkward moment of silence before Soul Reapers began doing the same thing. "Yeah, let's party!"

"Yuki would love that!"

"We might as well enjoy our last hours with her before she leaves."

Rangiku crossed her arms over her chest, content with the result of her speech. The atmosphere has improved compared to what it was a few minutes ago. She glanced to the side to find her third seat not joining his peers in the optimistic mood. His appears to be very occupied with something. Matsumoto let out a faint smile before resuming her attention to her subordinates. He needs some time to think things through. "Alright everyone! It's time to get to work on the preparations!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah!!!" everyone called out.

* * *

Yuki let out a deep sigh of relief as she raised an arm to her forehead. "Gosh, that was hard work! Now this is what I call spring cleaning!" she said, standing up on her feet and stared at the empty room that someday is going to be previously occupied by her. Crossing her arms over her chest, Hikari let out a deep sigh. "I can't believe it these days are coming to an end."

She lowered her head and smiled with content.

"I'm going to miss this place along the many Shinigami that work here." Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Snapping back to reality, she answered, "Yes?"

The slide door opened to reveal her third seat present. The female captain turned around and watched her subordinate give her a short bow. Hitsugaya asked, "Yuki, are you free right now?"

She blinked. "I don't mind. Besides, I just finished collecting my belongings. So what's up?"

The young Shinigami didn't answer right away.

**_"Okay, listen up Hitsugaya; your job is to lead Yuki-chan to the tenth division barracks. Once you're finished with your part, leave everything else to me and the rest of our subordinates, okay?"  
_**

_"Why am I always the one with the dirty work?" _he complained in his thoughts.

"Toshiro, are you listening?"

The white haired boy snapped back to reality. Refocusing on his captain, he asked, "S-Sorry, um...can we have a little talk?"

"Sure, what do you want to tell me?"

He turned his head to the side. "Can...we go somewhere else?"

"Um okay, where do you want to go?"

* * *

"The tenth division barracks, huh?" Yuki asked as the two Shinigami stood in front of the doors of the large building.

Hitsugaya slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

She let out a smile on her face. Nonchalantly, she walked up and opened the large doors with her bare hands. Then she waltz into the barracks only to find the place in complete darkness for some reason. Quietly, Toshiro followed behind and saw her looking back and forth. "Oi, where's the lights?"

All of a sudden, the lights turned on. The first thing she saw was the many presence of her loyal subordinates in the tenth division, present and cheering for her. Amongst them is her vice-captain, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"W-What's all this about?"

"Isn't that obvious Yuki-chan?" Rangiku answered, holding up a jug of sake in her hand. "This is an_ until we meet again_ party in honour of our beloved taicho who has looked after us for so long!"

She couldn't help, but feel special and happy. They went through the trouble of doing this for her. Hikari then turned her attention to the white haired Shinigami standing behind her. "So, that's why you wanted to take me here. You wanted to lead me here to this place."

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Yes, I had to do my contribution to the party."

Yuki smiled. "Thank you for dragging me here. It's greatly appreciated."

Toshiro could feel his cheeks turn red. He slowly turned his head to the side and quietly replied, "You're welcome..."

"Well, don't just stand there you two; it's time to party!" Matsumoto called out to them.

"Alright Rangiku-chan," Hikari said. "We've got the point already!"

Walking over to her third seat, Yuki grabbed a hold of his hand with hers. Upon noticing that they have made physical contact, Toshiro glanced at it and blushed. He then raised his head to see her smiling at him.

"Let's get this party started, shall we?"

He quietly replied, "Y-Yeah..."

After taking a seat next to the vice-captain of tenth division, they were given drinking cups to hold. Yuki got her cup filled with sake while Toshiro got his filled with anything other than that alcoholic beverage. Matsumoto stood up from her seat and got everyone's attention. "Okay everyone, listen up!"

Once the room fell silent, they listened.

"We all know why we're gathered here in this place. It is to show our captain how much we appreciate her!" Rangiku then looked down to see the ponytail haired girl. Showing a smile on her lips, she explained, "You're easy to talk to and be friends with in contrast to your willingness to do paperwork. But that doesn't matter; you've taught us to enjoy life and learn what everyone has to offer. Yuki-chan, on behalf of everyone here in the tenth division. We thank you for leading us. We hope the best of luck in your future."

She along with everyone else, raised their cups, jugs, and bottles into the air.

"To Captain Yuki Hikari, cheers!"

"Kampai!"

* * *

Long hours after the party is over, Captain Hikari has asked Lieutenant Matsumoto and Third Seat Hitsugaya to come with her. The three Shinigami left the tenth division barracks and head over to the back courtyard of the headquarters. Yuki stopped in front of a small pond and glanced at her reflection in the water. Her vice-captain and subordinate quietly waited to hear what she has to say. "Thanks for the party you two. I really had a great time there."

Rangiku smiled. "It's our pleasure Yuki-chan."

With a smile on her face, the tenth division captain placed her hands together behind her back and turned around to face them. "Well, it's almost time for me to get going."

"Yuki," Hitsugaya interrupted.

Noticing the white haired Shinigami, the female captain turned her attention to him and asked, "What's up, Toshiro?"

Just as he is about to speak his words, he soon found himself shutting his mouth closed. He lowered his head and glanced elsewhere for a brief moment. After taking a deep breath, the young third seat looked up and asked, "Ca-Can I talk to you privately? I-It's important that you hear me out."

Yuki then smiled. "Alright then. I can spare a few minutes."

She glanced at Matsumoto. "Daijobou, I can wait here," she replied.

With a short nod, she signaled Hitsugaya to come with her. The captain and her subordinate both disappeared. Sensing their reiatsu, Rangiku turned her body to the side. She spotted them having their conversation on the rooftop somewhere far off in the distance. "He going to confess to Yuki-chan, huh?" she wondered.

Meanwhile, on the building rooftop, Yuki took a seat and glanced up into the sky. "It's a beautiful night," she said.

Glancing up to see what she's talking about, Toshiro agreed, "Yeah, it is a beautiful night. The sky is clear and it's a full moon tonight."

She then turned her head to face him. "So, you wanted to tell me something?"

Upon hearing that comment, Hitsugaya took a look at her and slowly adverted his eyes from meeting hers. He slowly took a seat right next to her. Placing his hands on his lap, he found it hard to tell her up front. But regardless, he wanted to let her know. Who knows when he's ever going to see her again. He turned his body to face her and suddenly blurted out, "Yuki, I...I like you!"

The tenth division captain blinked with surprise. "Oh, you like me?"

Feeling the redness in his cheeks, Hitsugaya quickly looked down on his lap and continued explaining his feelings, "I-I don't know how it came to be, bu-but it just happened. Of course, I didn't recognize the feeling at first because I have never felt this way before. But after hearing Matsumoto-fukutaicho talk about it one day, things haven't been really the same for me. When I first heard that you're going to leave us, I-I knew I had to let you know that I have...feelings for you."

_"So that's why he's been acting a little more timid lately,"_ she thought.

"Sorry...you had to hear that and in such short notice. I should have done a better job at it."

Letting out a sigh, Hikari replied back, "Toshiro, I'm happy that you told me your feelings..."

Hitsugaya raised his head, surprised at what she just said. He could feel his heart almost skip a beat.

"However, I don't feel the same way about you. I have always thought of you as like a little brother to me. You see, whenever I look at you, you're always reminding me of Kyo-chan. Back when he died, I felt my world came tumbling down, but I knew I had to keep moving forward. It was hard trying to get over it. But when you came along, all I can do is remember those happy days when he was still alive. For the longest time, I have thought _my brother has came back to me and we can live happily together again. _But despite being very similar to him, it is wrong to replace you with the brother I miss so much. It's just not right. However, I just can't help it...but feel like acting as your big sister."

He slowly lowered his head, feeling the slight stab pain pierce through his heart. "I-I see..."

She then placed a hand on his head. Looking directly into his emerald-teal eyes, she continued, "In other words, I love you, but not in the same sense. Do you understand?"

Hitsugaya slowly nodded with agreement. "I understand..."

"I'm very sorry to have broken your heart, but we'll always be captain and subordinate. We'll also remain to be very close friends," Yuki said. "And as your close friend, I know you'll be able to recover from this."

_"Yuki..."_

Hikari gave him a sweet smile. "I also believe that there is someone else out there who shares the same sediments for you as the ones you have shown me. Until then, I hope that you will be able to return her feelings. You still have a long life ahead of you Toshiro. So, be patient and have fun while it lasts, okay?"

After a brief moment of thinking, he slowly nodded with agreement.

"Good. Now, let's catch up with Rangiku-chan, okay? Yuki said as she and Hitsugaya both stood up from their seats. "We kept her waiting long enough."

"Hai."

With that said, the two Shinigami disappeared and reappeared next to Matsumoto. She jumped with surprise by their sudden presence. "Eek! Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed.

Hikari smiled with amusement. Placing her hands on her elbows, she replied, "That's what you get for not staying on guard Rangiku-chan."

"You're so mean..."

All of a sudden, they saw a shining light from the side. The three Soul Reapers of the tenth division turned their bodies to the side to find an opened Senkaimon there. Letting out a sigh of defeat, she said to her subordinates, "I guess my ride's here."

"Yuki-chan..." Matsumoto said.

The two women opened their arms out and began hugging one another. "I'll miss you Rangiku-chan. You're the best lieutenant I could ever ask for."

"Same goes here; you're the best captain I have ever met."

Leaning over her shoulder, she whispered in her ear, "Be sure to turn Toshiro into an alcoholic drinker when I come back, okay?"

The two let go of one another. Giving her a thumb up and a smile on her face, Rangiku gave her consent. "I won't let you down!"

Yuki folded her arms. "Also, about the comment before, don't say that or else your next captain is going to get pissed off at you."

Matsumoto suddenly placed her hands on her hips and let out a laugh. "Daijobou, my opinion won't change!"

Hikari grinned. "We'll see about that."

She glanced over to the side to see Toshiro. By the time he noticed, he gave her a questionable look on his face.

"Now, don't just stand there like a tree; show me a nice farewell smile."

Upon hearing that comment, Hitsugaya couldn't help, but give her a smile of amusement. If it is to listen to what Yuki has to say makes her happy, he'll be glad to meet her expectations. He said, "I'll see you someday..."

The female tenth division captain smiled back. Placing a hand on his head, she gave him one last ruffle through his snowy white hair. "I hope to see you again soon, Toshiro Hitsugaya. If there is one thing I want you to do while I'm not here, it is to remember the important lessons I have taught you and continue to grow stronger. I'm looking forward to the day where we will meet again!"

He nodded with agreement. "I understand."

Yuki then began walking towards the light. Standing at her subordinate's side, Matsumoto gave a warm farewell wave. She exclaimed, "Bye Yuki-chan! Come back soon!"

"Ja ne, Yuki-taicho," Hitsugaya said.

Upon hearing that comment, she stopped and glanced back at them. With a grin on her face, she retorted back, "It's Yuki to you, Toshiro."

She then changed her expression to a smile. She closed her aquamarine eyes and continued began to walk through the light. There is only one thought in her mind.

_"I'll see you all soon...Rangiku-chan, Toshiro."_

* * *

_Present Time..._

Toshiro let out a pleasant sigh. "Yuki..."

Still paying attention to the scenery around her, the former Gotei 13 member asked, "Yes?"

He didn't answer back right away. In his thoughts, he's trying to find the proper words to say to her. He finally replied, "After all these years, I still have feelings for you..."

Hikari then sighed with defeat. She turned to face him. "I see; So, you don't plan on giving up on me jus--"

Suddenly, she saw a smile creep up on his face. He glanced back and interrupted, "...But not to the same extent as the person I have sediments for right now."

_"So, you have finally found someone else..." _She smiled back."That's great to hear."

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

Then, without any warning, the ponytail haired Shinigami stretched her arms out and pulled Hitsugaya into a deep embrace. "Gah, I can't take it anymore! I'm so happy for you!!"

"Ga-Y-Yuki! L-Let go of me!" he exclaimed as he struggled to break free.

Once she realized what's happening to him, Hikari quickly let him go, giving him space to breathe. Placing a hand on the back of her head, she let out a hesitant laugh. "Oops, my bad; I got a little carried away there."

The young Shinigami gave her a look. "A little carried away?"

With her hands on her hips, Yuki laughed out loud. Then placing a hand on his head, she got his attention. Showing a smile on her face, she asked, "So tell me Toshiro; who is the lucky girl you're in love with?"

_

* * *

_

**References**

_**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads,_** Shinigami**_ - Soul Reapers, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Ja ne **_- Good Bye (casual/informal), _**Taicho **_- Captain

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's the kind of relationship Toshiro and Yuki share with one another. Now that you know he doesn't love his captain as much, who is the lucky girl he's in love with right now? xD You just have to wait and read what happens next. In the meantime, please review. Thanks!**  
**


	12. Faith

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own are Yuki Hikari and Satoshi Tanaka.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Thank you for being so patient with me and special thanks goes to my dear reviewers: **Kaye. Shirogane, MoonLightView, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, HiMeChAaAn, tanithhh, Sonozaki-sama, Samantha, KnowledgeandImagination, Neko-cheung, Pieps XD, applestoapples, WhitePrincessOfHope****, HaTeLiFe2828**. After several flash back chapters, we're back to the main storyline. It's time to spice things up! So, happy reading and enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

**LEGEND**

"Talking." ___"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Hitsugaya's First Love**

**Chapter Twelve:** Faith

Fifth Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori only sighed with defeat. Even though she is supposed to finish her paperwork in her office, the young female couldn't help, but continue thinking about Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya.

_"Despite what Rangiku-san said to me, I can't seem to have the heart to move on,"_ she thought. _"My mind always seem to come back to him..."_

She placed her ink brush on the table surface. Momo put both her hands on the back of her head and lay back on the tatami flooring. She stared up at the ceiling.

_"I guess it only means that I'm just incapable of falling in love with someone else."_

She closed her eyes.

_"That's reality."_

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. The female lieutenant quickly sat up and answered the call.

"Hai?"

The slide door opened. On the other side of it is her fourth seat. Satoshi Takana gave her a short bow and said, "I'm sorry to disturb you Hinamori-fukutaicho at a time like this."

She smiled and slowly shook her head back and forth. "No, it's alright," Momo replied. "Is there something wrong?"

For a brief moment, he got his eyes to wander elsewhere, trying to find the right words to say. "A-Actually, do you have a moment...to talk for a bit?"

* * *

"Oi Matsumoto, wake up."

The strawberry orange haired vice-captain stirred for a bit before she opened her pale blue eyes. Turning her body around, she saw her captain standing nearby with his arms crossed over his chest. Rangiku stretched her arms and legs out. "What's wrong, taicho?"

"You're the problem I have at the moment," he replied. "You were supposed to be doing your paperwork."

Matsumoto sat up and put her legs down on the floor. She raised her fists up in front and pouted, "Why do you always have to ruin things? I was having a nice dream."

Gripping tightly onto the sleeves of his black kimono, he struggled to hold back his anger. "Just get to work already."

She grumbled for a bit and finally stood up. "Alright alright already! I'll start working! Sheesh, you're such a grouch..."

"Uruse."

Just as the two elite Shinigami were about to get to work, the slide door burst open, revealing a very cheery Yuki Hikari. "Hey Toshiro, you're just the man I was looking for!" she said, waltzing into the room.

Turning his body to the side, Hitsugaya asked, "What do you need me for, Yuki?"

With a smile on her face, she suddenly handed him a small bouquet of red roses. After taking a look at it, he raised an eyebrow at her. "What is this?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Hikari replied. "They're roses."

"I know that. The question I've been meaning to ask is why did you give this to me?"

Placing her hands together, she put them behind her back. Leaning over to the white haired captain of the tenth division, Yuki gave him an appealing wink. "I love you, Toshiro."

Hitsugaya then gave her a stern look. He knew better than to believe that. Clearly, she only sees him like a little brother. He sarcastically answered, "Yes Yuki, I love you too. Now, please be serious and tell me the _real_ reason you did this."

At this moment in time, a grin appeared on Matsumoto's face. She knows very well what her former captain is trying to pull. She covered her mouth with her hand and struggled to hold back her giggles. However, Hitsugaya noticed and shot her a glare.

"What are you laughing about?"

Unable to hold it in much longer, she burst out with laughter. "Hahaha! For a genius, you sure are quite clueless. Yuki-chan gave you those roses so that you can give them to _the one you love the most_."

"And you think it's going to make her happy?"

Arm hooking around his neck, Hikari pulled him close and replied, "Of course it will make her happy, Toshiro. Every girl likes to receive gifts; you should know that by now after hanging out with Rangiku-chan for so long."

Matsumoto gave her former captain a weird look. "What does that supposed to mean?"

Yuki merely smiled before resuming her attention to her former subordinate. "Anyway, don't you want to see her smile?"

Hitsugaya frowned at the comment. Even though he does not really show it, he does like the whenever his childhood friend smiles. It is very uplifting. It makes him feel at ease, able to bear with the troubles of the day. "His face says otherwise," Rangiku said.

"Uruse," he retorted.

"Well, don't just stand here; go to her and confess your feelings of love, isn't that right Yuki-chan?"

The ponytail haired Shinigami let go of Toshiro and gave her a thumb up. "You got that right, Rangiku-chan!"

Hitsugaya turned around and placed his free hand on his forehead. He let out a sigh of defeat. "Remind me why I joined the tenth division in the first place?"

His lieutenant smiled. "You joined this division because you wanted to be wit--"

He immediately shot an icy glare at her, sending chills down her spine. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, but that's only part of the reason. "No Matsumoto, it is to seek improvement in my skills and abilities."

She then placed her hands behind the back of her head. Facing away from the white haired captain, she answered, "Sure, whatever you say..."

"Anyway, enough with all the delays, leave this place already!" Yuki said, pushing him towards the door.

"B-But Yuki-taicho, there's still paperwork to finish here!" Toshiro replied.

The former captain gave him a look. "Oi, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Yu-ki! Leave the division duties to me. Besides, you could use a nice long break. You really need it especially after dealing with Rangiku-chan for so long."

"Ah, you're so mean to say that out in the open Yuki-chan!" Matsumoto pouted.

After she pushed him out the door, the former female captain followed right behind him. Closing the door behind her, she turned to Hitsugaya and said, "You have to tell her. Besides, you wanted her to know, right?"

Leaning against the wall, he stared blankly at the bouquet of roses in his hand. "It's easy for you to say," Toshiro replied. "You've never been romantically in love with someone who you've known for so long."

With a smile, she looked out to see the beautiful scenery at the side. "You're right; I don't know what it means to be in love with someone, but that doesn't mean I don't know how much you feel."

Hitsugaya raised his head and glanced at the smiling girl.

"I'm your first love and I got the chance to hear your confession. You said your feelings loudly and clearly. Even though I ended up rejecting you, I am happy to see that you have a lot of courage. Now, is a good time to be using it again. If you wait any longer, she will get taken away from someone else; beware of that."

"Yuki..."

She then folded her arms and winked. "Grasp the chance you have now while it still lasts, Toshiro. I know you can do this. Besides, you've been through much worse, isn't that right?"

Hitsugaya let out a faint smile. Turning his body away from her, he began leaving her side. Along the way, she noticed him mouthing a _thank you_. She smiled back as she watched him disappear from sight.

_"Good luck, my former third seat."

* * *

_

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya let out a sigh. After getting some encouragement from his former captain, there is no way he could not confess to her. He has already done it once, he can do it again. He wants to know her answer. Will she accept him to be her lover or not? There's only one way to find out. By the time he arrived at the fifth division headquarters, he could feel his heart beginning to race. He placed a hand over his heart and clutched onto his kimono. He took slow and deep breaths in attempt to calm his nerves. _"There is no need for you to get nervous. You're just expressing your feelings about Hinamori, that's all."_

Following her reiatsu, he soon found himself standing in front of her office. He lowered his head and gripped tightly onto the bottom part of the bouquet of roses. He took another deep breath and slowly exhaled it out. He raised his head up.

_"There is no turning back now. Once you're able to tell her, you'll know her answer."_

With his free hand, he raised it up and formed it into a fist. Just as he is about to knock on the slide door, he heard noises from inside. Judging from it, it sounded like Momo is talking to one of her subordinates. Curious, he quietly opened the slide door enough for an eye to peek through and watch the actions that are taking place. All of a sudden, he hear him say, "Hinamori-fukutaicho, will you go on a date with me?"

For the next few moments, he didn't move a muscle. He swore his heart skipped a beat or two. It also felt as if time around him just stopped. What Yuki said before is true; if he didn't make a move, she will eventually get taken by someone else._ "It's over...I came too late."_

Letting go of the slide door handle, he lowered his head and arm. Turning his body to the side, he silently walked away with the roses and the broken pieces of his shattered heart. He left no trace of ever coming to the fifth division headquarters. Besides, at the moment, he has no right to interfere with Momo's love life decisions.

_

* * *

_

**References**

_**Hai **_- Yes, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Taicho**_ - Captain,_** Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper, _**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, a heartbroken Hitsugaya! Poor Shiro-chan, he needs a hug (from Momo). Is Hinamori going to say yes to Satoshi or she will say no? Find out what happens in the next chapter. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.**  
**


	13. Situation

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own are Yuki Hikari and Satoshi Tanaka.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Gah, the new Bleach opening song is stuck in my head. It's so catchy. If I had to rate it, it would be my second favourite Bleach opening song. My first would be Velonica. xD Anyway, special thanks goes to my awesome reviewers: **HitsugayaXxXHinamori, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, Pieps XD, MoonLightView, tanithhh, HiMeChAaAn, KnowledgeandImagination, Kaye. Shirogane, Samantha, demon6, Neko-cheung, chococat450, applestoapples, WhitePrincessOfHope, Sonozaki-sama**. Thanks for supporting me! Here is chapter thirteen. Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

**LEGEND**

"Talking." ___"Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

* * *

**Hitsugaya's First Love**

**Chapter Thirteen:** Situation

Toshiro didn't return to the tenth division right away. He decided to take a little detour to the cherry blossom forest. Sitting under a tree, he leaned against the trunk and let out a small deep sigh. Moments ago, he was standing in front of the fifth division office, ready to tell Momo how much he really felt about her. However, it is when he overheard her subordinate's confession to her. He suddenly let out a faint smile on the corner of his lips. _"It seems that the heaves are mocking me for being a fool. My first love is my captain and my current love is..."_

He closed his eyes.

_"...the friend who I've known for so long."_

The tenth division captain of the Gotei 13 raised his head and opened his emerald-teal eyes. He saw the beautiful pink cherry blossom flowers above.

_"Will I ever find the girl who will return my feelings?"_

"So this is where you are Toshiro," said a voice.

Turning his head to the side, Hitsugaya saw his former captain standing nearby. "Yuki..."

She walked to his side and sat down beside him. For a few moments, they were silent as the wind. "I'm assuming she rejected you."

"Not really," he quietly replied. "Somebody got to her first."

Hikari turned her body to see the troubled look on Toshiro Hitsugaya. "Oh..."

"You were right; I should have confessed when I had the chance."

The two Shinigami fell silent once more. Letting out a deep sigh, Yuki got back on her feet and extended a hand out to him. Raising his head up, he took a glance at it and then to Yuki. She smiled at him. "Don't give up hope just yet. If there is any sign that she does return your feelings, be prepared to open those locked doors in your heart. Once you hang onto it, don't you dare let it go," she explained. "Other than that, you just have to wait until you fall in love with another girl. Besides, you've already waited for thirty-five years before you realized you have become in love with someone else. Waiting another thirty-five years wouldn't hurt, right?"

Hitsugaya let out a small laugh before he took her hand. After getting back on his feet, he replied, "That's only if I live for that long."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Oh, I am certain you will especially after experiencing a near death situation for countless of times, isn't that right Toshiro?"

He smiled. "I hate going through that. It's hell."

Yuki placed her hands on her hips and laughed out loud. "Well, it's good to see that you're feeling a little better. Shall we head back to the division headquarters?"

Toshiro nodded with agreement and began walking back with her. "We better do that. I have a bad feeling that Matsumoto is doing something that is going to be giving me a hard time later on."

"Who knows; you just might be right about that..."

* * *

Leaning against the wall in her room, Momo Hinamori sat and stared blankly at the ceiling. In her thoughts, she has been reflecting on the events of what happened after her fourth seat; Satoshi Tanaka confessed his feelings for her. _"That's it; I am officially incapable of falling in love with someone else. There is no way to deny it any longer."_

_

* * *

_

_"Hinamori-fukutaicho, w-will you go out on a date with me?" Satoshi asked. _

_Momo blinked. "W-What?"_

_"I'm sorry for asking a weird question. F-For quite some time now, I-I have these feelings for you. I-I like you. I really really like you!" _

_"Oh..." The peach girl raised a hand over her chest and turned her head away. For a while, she was trying to figure out what her feelings are saying. She then resumed her attention to him and replied, "I'm happy that you've told me your feelings. However, I-I can't return them. You see...I-I'm in love with someone else. So, I'm sorry..."_

_Satoshi then lowered his head. "I see..."_

_"Tanaka-kun..."_

_He raised his head and smiled. "Don't worry Hinamori-fukutaicho, I'll get over it. It was a lost cause anyway."_

_"A lost cause? What do you mean?"_

_"Oh, I heard a rumour going around saying that Hitsugaya-taicho from the tenth division has feelings for someone."_

_"Oh, the person he likes is Hikari-taicho," Momo replied._

_"Hikari-taicho?" he asked. "No, it can't be her. Besides, this rumour has been around before she came to visit." _

_"In other words, he's in love with someone else, but who would it b--" It is when the answer dawned to her. "He's in love with me right now..."_

_Tanaka smiled, knowing where this is going. "You better go find him and apologize for making him wait, Hinamori-fukutaicho."_

_

* * *

_

Momo got on her feet. Heading towards it, she opened the slide door. With no moment to waste, she rushed out and left her division headquarters with renewed hopes. She still has a chance to be with Toshiro. _"No matter what, he is my one and only love. I hope I'm not too late."_

* * *

By the time Hitsugaya and Hikari returned to the tenth division headquarters, they went to the office to find the strawberry orange haired lieutenant sitting on the sofa, reading a fashion magazine she bought from the living world. "Ou, this is so pretty," she said as she turned a page over. "Ah, I want this one too!"

Walking up to her, the two Soul Reapers glanced over her shoulder and noticed the contents she is reading. The current captain of the Gotei 13 made a stern look while the former captain lightened up. Taking a glance at her, he let out a defeated sigh. He closed his eyes and mentally counted down from three to zero before hearing her exclaiming out loud, "How cute! I want one of those as well!"

Matsumoto jumped out of her seat. She turned around to see Captain Hitsugaya and Hikari standing right behind her. "Taicho! Yuki-chan! Don't scare me like that!"

Yuki ran up to her side and replied excitedly, "Never mind all that, I want to see more dresses that are in there!"

Complying with her request, Rangiku reopened her magazine to a new page so that she and her former captain can enjoy checking out clothes outfits that the living souls have come up with in the other world. Despite being ignored, Hitsugaya walked to his desk and started sorting the scattered papers that she put there. "After so many years, I still can't believe how the people of the living world are capable of thinking up new designs to makes these clothes."

"I know!" the strawberry orange haired woman agreed. "I wonder how they're able to do it."

"Isn't that obvious?" Hitsugaya replied. "That's what happens when one is devoted to their work."

Rangiku gave him a strange look on her face. "What does that supposed to mean?"

Toshiro glared back. "Whatever you're thinking, it is exactly what I'm trying to imply."

She pouted, "You're so mean, taicho!"

Yuki laughed with enjoyment. The two Shinigami that are standing here before her never ceases to amuse her. "You two are just plain awesome," the ponytail haired girl said, whipping a tear away with her finger. "I'm so happy that you two haven't changed much after I left."

In response, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto took a glance at one another before resuming their attention to Hikari. They smiled back. "It took us a while to return to our usual selves. I know you keep hearing this from us, but we really missed you, Yuki-chan."

She then tilted her head forward and slightly lowered her head. She quietly replied, "Yeah, I know..."

Upon hearing that comment, Toshiro became concerned for his former captain. Knowing her long enough, he knew whenever she quietly mumbles, Yuki is feeling down at the moment. With one look at his vice-captain, she smiled and nodded with agreement. Placing her hands behind the back of her head, Matsumoto walked past the female Soul Reaper and headed towards the slide door, saying out loud, "I just remembered I have a few important errands I need to do right now. If I don't finish them, who knows what will happen to me. Sorry that I can't stay here for long, but I have to get going. See you later you two!"

As a result, she bolted out of the office, leaving the two captains alone together. Silence filled the room as Yuki took a seat on the sofa and stared blankly at the flat clean surface of the coffee table. On the other side, Hitsugaya walked out for a moment and returned with a small tray of two filled cups of green tea. After placing it on the table, he took a seat next to her. He gave her one cup to drink while he took his own. Both of them took a moment to take a sip. She placed her cup on her lap. She said, "You must be wondering why I'm feeling this way right now. To tell you the truth, I--"

"You're going to be leaving tomorrow," Hitsugaya interrupted.

Giving him a surprised look, Yuki soon changed the expression on her face. She smiled. "Yeah, I am leaving, but how did you know?"

The young white haired Shinigami casually shrugged his shoulders. "I had a feeling something like this is going to happen. Besides, all good things must come to an end someday."

"I see."

There was a silent pause. Hikari leaned back against the sofa to stare up into the ceiling. "Time seems to go by so quickly..."

"What do you expect?" Toshiro asked. "It always has to move forward."

She let out a small giggle. "You got that right."

Hitsugaya took another sip from his cup and placed it on the coffee table while Yuki did the same. "Are you planning to come back here again?"

Turning to him, she wrapped an arm around him and pulled the young Soul Reaper into an embrace. "What are you talking about? Of course, I'm planning to come back here, silly! Besides, I have my reasons for coming back here, isn't that right?"

Upon hearing that comment, Toshiro turned his head his to the side, fighting off the faint blush on his cheeks. "Yeah, sure..."

Yuki smiled. With her other hand, she pulled him in a deeper embrace. She put her head over his shoulder and whispered in his face, "By the time I come back, you better be living your happy days with the girl you chose to spend the rest of your life with or else I'll haunt you for life."

Hitsugaya then let out a faint smile and closed his eyes. Leaning against her, he replied back to her, "Oh how scary you can be Yuki or should I say _Onee-chan_?"

"Onee-chan," she suddenly said. "It's such a nostalgic feeling. It has been years since Kyo-chan has called me that."

The younger Shinigami did not comment. He just watched his former captain spend a moment to herself.

"Toshiro, can you do me a favour?"

"Um sure, what is it?"

"If...it's okay with you, can you call me that again?"

With one glance at her, he then let out a soft sigh. "Of course, Onee-chan..."

Yuki tightly hugged him; refusing to let him go.

_"After so many years, she still misses him, huh?" _he thought. _"I guess it can't be helped..."  
_

Just as he is about to give his full support by hugging her back, Toshiro sensed a nearby presence. Opening his emerald-teal eyes, he slowly turned his head to see the person at the door.

"H-Hinamori..."

_

* * *

_

**References**

**_Gotei 13_** - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Onee-chan**_ - Big Sister

* * *

**Author's Note:** O.o Oh boy, it goes one way and then it goes the other way. What will Momo do after witnessing the scene? How will Toshiro react? Finally, what would Yuki do after being the one who caused the scene to happen in the first place? There is only one way to find out. Please review!

Also, a new poll is up for voting! Please answer the question displayed on my profile page. Besides, it will most likely help me to come up with another good HitsuHina story to write about. Thank you! **  
**


	14. Making Amends

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Yuki Hikari.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Busy, busy, busy. Gah, everything in my life is going haywire! Geez, how annoying. On the bright side, I managed to update both my stories. Yay! Anyway, special thanks goes to **MoonLightView, HiMeChAaAn, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, Samantha, tanithhh, KnowledgeandImagination, Sonozaki-sama****, sachiko haruki, Neko-cheung, applestoapples, Pieps XD, athfdrizzle, WhitePrincessOfHope, mintyfencer, The Sweet Peach. **Thanks for reviewing! Here is chapter fourteen. Enjoy!**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

**LEGEND**

"Talking." ___"Thinking." **Flash Back.**  
_

* * *

**Hitsugaya's First Love**

**Chapter Fourteen:** Making Amends

The room is filled with awkwardness and silence. Just moments ago, Hitsugaya was comforting Hikari when he noticed Hinamori's presence in the tenth division office. When she realized what is going on, Momo placed a hand on the back of her head and hesitantly laughed. "H-How silly of me to barge in such an intimate moment; I'm sorry to interrupt you two. I-I'll come back again some other time when you're not so busy. J-Ja ne..."

In that instance, Hitsugaya instinctively extended a hand out to her, saying, "Hinamori, wai--"

However, it was already too late. The fifth division lieutenant has quickly disappeared from the room. The atmosphere became silent once more. He wanted to run after her, but it would be rude to leave Yuki behind.

Letting out a sigh, he sat there, wondering to himself, "Why did she run away like that?"

Noticing her troubled former subordinate, the former captain of the tenth division could tell what he's feeling right now. Aware of his feelings for the fifth division lieutenant, she placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "You should go to her and clear up the misunderstanding. She thinks that you're still in love with me," she explained. "However, the true reality is you're deeply in love with Momo Hinamori and not Yuki Hikari."

"Yuki, I..."

With a finger placed in between his lips, the female Shinigami silenced him. She then folded her arms together and started barking out, "Well, don't you just stand there, Toshiro! You have to go after her right now! You're wasting time here! I won't forgive you for not making Momo-chan the happiest girl in all of Soul Society!"

"Bu-but Yu--"

"Enough with the excuses Toshiro Hitsugaya; I command you to run off and chase after her, pronto!"

Sensing the rising spiritual pressure from the older Shinigami, Hitsugaya wasted no time in leaving his seat. With a short bow of apology, the white haired boy dash out of the office, leaving her alone. With a satisfied smile, Yuki leaned back against the sofa. The point has finally gotten through and sunk into his mind.

"Geez, that kid always needed a little motivation to get him going..."

Suddenly, she heard a giggle coming from behind her. "Even after so many years, you still look after him, don't you Yuki-chan?"

Knowing whose voice it belongs to, Hikari turned her head and looked over her shoulder. She saw her former lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto leaning forward and resting her elbows on the sofa. "You got that right; he'll always be my cute little subordinate!"

"Do you think he's going to come back not empty handed?"

Yuki smiled. "I think you already know the answer to that question, Rangiku-chan."

* * *

No matter what, he will not give up. He had to find her and clear up the misunderstanding. He was only comforting Yuki during her silent moments of reminiscing. Yes, he has feelings for her, but he has no intention of asking her out at least, not anymore. Right now, he sees himself being with the person who has always been in his sights.

After jumping and running on a few rooftops, he finally landed on the ground. While he is taking a short break, he scanned the area for her whereabouts. However, all he could see are buildings, walls, trees, and low ranked Soul Reapers. They all have one thing in common; they're not his childhood friend, Hinamori. Leaving him no other choice, Toshiro took a moment to close his emerald-teal eyes and try to detect her by sensing her spiritual energy nearby. Once he is able to determine her location, Hitsugaya reopened his eyes and began moving once more.

By the time he spotted Momo, he dash up to her and grabbed her by the wrist not realizing that they're at the cherry blossom forest. She gasped and looked back. Noticing that her childhood friend has caught her, she heard him say, "Wait a minute, what you saw back there is not what it looks like."

Letting go of her, the peach girl turned around to see him. With one look into his gorgeous eyes, she quickly gazed away. Soon after, she gave him a faint smile. "W-What are you talking about, Hitsugaya-kun? There's no need to lie to me. It's obvious that somehow Hikari-taicho returned your feelings and was about to...you know."

"Hinamori..."

"I'm glad that you've found someone to be together with. So, you have my full support!"

Now, it is Toshiro's turn to advert his gaze. Judging by the expression on her face and the tone of her voice, it is evident that she's covering up her true emotions. The only question in his mind is why is she doing this? Hinamori has always been happy and cheerful whenever she is around him. When she is troubled, the girl would talk to him about her problems. Suddenly, a thought came into mind. Could it be that she's hesitating to explain the situation because of their partially restored friendship?

"My childhood friend, the person whom I grew up with in Junrin'an is growing up in front of my eyes. He's lucky enough to find himself a girlfriend before I could find a boyfriend, isn't that ironic?"

He mentally shook the thought out of his mind. He has doubts that the aftermath of the Winter War is the cause of her strange attitude. By now, all she wants to concentrate on is living a bright future.

_**"Do...you still love her Hitsugaya-kun?"**_

Come to think of it, he found it odd that she asked him such a question. He wondered why did she desperately wanted to know how much he felt about Yuki. It's not like it's her business to know about what is going on in his personal life despite being close friends for a long time. All of a sudden, the thought dawned to him._ "There is always that option; the chance for her to say to him I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings."_

He took another glance at the upset raven haired girl. He now understands her feelings.

Toshiro took her by the hands and held it up for her to see. With a deep look into her chocolate brown eyes, he explained, "I initially thought that Yuki would be the only person whom I will be in love with, but...it turns out that I love somebody else. To be honest, my feelings for her is a lot more than my former captain."

Momo became confused. She asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this because I want you to know what I really feel. She is the one person I am very happy to have met. Even though I don't really show it, I have always appreciated her for being constantly at my side. She is also someone who I have always tried my best to protect."

He then let out a small gentle smile.

"Most of all, she is right here in front of me."

Upon hearing him say that, Momo could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat or two. Could what Hitsugaya said is true? "W-Wait, all those words you have just said, y-you mean...?"

Toshiro didn't answer right away. All he did is let go of one hand and used it to cup her cheek. "Yes, the person I am in love with right now is you, Momo Hinamori."

It felt as if the weight on her shoulders and her heart suddenly became free of burden and depression. With great joy and excitement, tears began to water in her eyes before she gave him a big hug. "Oh...Toshiro, I love you too! I love you more than anyone else in the world!"

He smiled and hugged her back. "I'm glad to hear that. I was worried that you have feelings for someone else."

Hinamori pulled away and explained, "There is no need to worry about that anymore."

"You're right; there isn't anything to worry." He looked away for a moment before resuming his attention to her. Feeling the faint stain on his cheeks, Toshiro timidly asked, "So, if it's alright with you, will you be my girlfriend, Momo?"

The peach girl smiled. "Of course, I will be your girlfriend."

Without another word, the two new found lovers embraced one another and sealed the deal with a passionate kiss under the drizzle of falling cherry blossom petals.

_

* * *

_

**References**

_**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (casual/informal), _**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper

* * *

**Author's Note:** One more chapter left and then the story's complete. So, stay tuned for the final installment. Please review and thanks a lot!

Oh yes, before I forget, the poll is fixed (thanks to you know who). So, now you can vote. Sorry about the minor problem. xD**  
**


	15. Hitsugaya's True Love

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Yuki Hikari.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** So much HitsuHina love in the air! Special thanks goes to my reviewers: **The Sweet Peach, radioisotope, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, MoonLightView, Pieps XD, Sonozaki-sama, tanithhh, KnowledgeandImagination, Neko-cheung, chococat450, sachiko haruki, applestoapples, Samantha, mintyfencer, HiMeChAaAn, athfdrizzle. **Without any further delays, here is the final chapter. Enjoy!**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

**LEGEND**

"Talking." ___"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Hitsugaya's First Love**

**Chapter Fifteen:** Hitsugaya's True Love

The tenth division headquarters is nothing, but silent. Knowing that the former tenth division captain is going to leave Seireitei within a few hours, Matsumoto has taken the liberty to throw a nice farewell party for her. Like always, the party got out of hand and ended with a bunch of drunken unconscious Soul Reapers lying around somewhere in various places of the premises. "Oh my gosh, that was a great party, Rangiku-chan!" Yuki exclaimed, stretching her arms out into the air. "That has to be one of the best parties you've thrown."

"I'm glad you liked it Yuki-chan," Matsumoto replied. Toshiro and Rangiku, the only Shinigami who aren't exhausted (or drunk) from all the partying, are escorting the Zero Division member to the Senkaimon.

"It certainly is one of the best parties," Hitsugaya agreed. "Unfortunately, it's also one of the messiest ones ever. You better be helping me clean up after Yuki leaves."

She folded her arms and pouted, "You're so stingy!"

"Uruse..."

Yuki merely smiled with joy and amusement. This is going to be the last time she's ever going to see her subordinates bicker with one another until next time. Taking a look of what is ahead of her, Hikari noticed the large world penetrating gates and the presence of a young female Shinigami who is waiting for their arrival. Lift a hand up, she shouted, "Hey Momo-chan, what brings you here?"

Upon hearing that, Hitsugaya immediately glanced ahead to see what she said was true. Hinamori has come to say farewell as well. Once the three Soul Reapers joined her, Matsumoto teased, "You must be very worried about your boyfriend that he might be cheating on you especially on the day after you two became lovers."

"Mou Rangiku-san, I'm only here to say good bye to Hikari-taicho!" Momo replied as she tried to right off the faint blush on her cheeks. "Besides, I don't think Toshiro is the type of person to do stuff like that."

With a snicker on her face, she began to nudge her with her elbow. "Or maybe you want to spend some quali--"

"Matsumoto, cut it out," Captain Hitsugaya finally interrupted. "Stop teasing Momo right now and I'll save you the trouble of forcing you to do paperwork."

"Yes sir..."

He folded his arms and kissed between his teeth while Hinamori hesitantly laughed beside him. Yuki smiled with content, knowing that her former subordinate has found his happiness. The Senkaimon Gates opened to reveal a bright light inside. She turned to the three Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13 and said, "Well, it's time for me to leave."

Toshiro replied, "We'll see you again someday Yuki."

"Same here Toshiro." Hikari also gave him a wink. "Good luck and live a happy life with your girlfriend."

He merely smiled back.

"Oh yes, before I forget, be sure to use prote--"

Upon hearing that comment, Hitsugaya and Hinamori both turned red. Turning his head to the side, the tenth division captain interrupted, "Yuki, I think I can manage my love life just fine."

The aquamarine eyed Soul Reaper giggled. "Okay, it's your loss for not taking my advice." She turned to the strawberry orange haired lieutenant. "Be sure to look after the little chibi for me, alright Rangiku-chan?"

With a thumb up and a smile on her face, Matsumoto replied, "Of course, I will."

"Are you sure about that Yuki?" Toshiro asked. "It's more like the other way around."

"Now, that's mean to say taicho!"

Once again, Yuki giggles. Noticing the peach girl, she turned to face her. "Bye Momo-chan. It's nice seeing you again."

"Bye Hikari-taicho. Have a safe trip back to the other world," Momo replied.

With a nod of agreement, she opened her arms out and gave the two girls a big hug. When she let go of them, the ponytail haired Shinigami turns to Toshiro. Placing a hand on his head, she ruffles through his snowy white hair. "Continue to do well Toshiro. I'll be expecting you to be promoted to the Zero Division in the later future."

"We'll see when that happens," he answered.

"See you Yuki-chan," Matsumoto said.

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a stern look. It soon followed by a smile and a wink. "Oi, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Yuki to you."

With that said, the female Soul Reaper headed towards the shining light. Before she stepped into the gate, she took one last glance to see the three Shinigami waving good bye to her. She turned back to the front, hiding the smiling face between her lips. By the time she walked through, the large doors slowly closed shut. After a few moments of silence, Rangiku finally said, "There she goes again; gone from our lives."

"Even though it's like that," Hitsugaya replied. "She will always find a way back here."

One glance at her captain, she smiled. "Yeah, I have to agree with that."

Noticing the raven haired girl, he placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Momo, are you alright?"

Snapping back into reality, she turned her attention to her worried boyfriend. She slowly shook her head and smiled. "No, I was just thinking back at the shameful things I've done. Ever since Hikari-taicho came here, I was always sort of jealous of her. I didn't want you to be together with her."

When he heard her say that, Toshiro couldn't help, but feel a little guilty for not noticing her feelings sooner. If it was possible to turn back time, he would make sure that she does not mentally get hurt. "Even if I wanted to, Yuki has already rejected me once and that was thirty-five years ago. She only sees me as a little brother and still does now, but she always believed that I would find another person to love. I'm glad I trusted her words."

Momo smiled back. "Me too."

Having a good idea what is to happen next, Matsumoto smiled with content as she slowly backed away and disappeared from the scene. To her, this is a great opportunity to use their moment as a cover up for her journey to the bar and drink sake for the rest of the day. Meanwhile, with his hands on her waist and hers draped over his shoulders, the two lovers embraced one another. He whispered in her ear, "Yuki may be my first love, but you are my last and one true love."

Hinamori giggled. "I hope so."

"There is no need for hoping and you know it."

With that said they pressed their lips together and shared this special moment with one another.

* * *

_"It's not found in a book, or even in a movie, if you open your eyes and open your arms you will find me in front of you. Love is bliss, and what makes it even better is that true love ends with a life long friendship." -- Melissa McClellan  
_

_

* * *

_

**References**

_**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Chibi - **_Short Person,_** Taicho**_ - Captain

* * *

**Author's Note**: The End! The story's finished. Yay! Special thanks goes to my reviewers: **ScienceAngel, AznInvasionGirl, MoonLightView, KnowledgeandImagination, Pieps XD, Samantha, Neko-cheung, chococat450, Amiru-chan, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, TheAnimegirl4ever **_aka_** HiMeChAaAn, killerbunny78, feronia. wings, Mei-tan, Wh1t4ngel, The Sweet Peach, Kaye. Shirogane, LookThroughTheGlass, Sonozaki-sama, HitsugayaXxXHinamori, alkayth, WhitePrincessOfHope, BleedingMoon, tanithhh, applestoapples, HaTeLiFe2828, demon6,** **sachiko haruchi, athfdrizzle,**** mintyfencer, **and** radioisotope **who have been supporting me throughout the whole process. You guys are awesome!

Future plans...to finish The Greatest Treasure. There's only about three or four chapters left in the story! After that is done, I'll be ready to start posting the chapters to my next HitsuHina story. Yeah, that's pretty much it.

Anyway, thank you everyone for reading my story! I hope you continue to support me in my future works to come! Please leave your final comments, story ideas, and questions in a review. Thanks!

**_~ SPREAD THE HITSUHINA LOVE ~_**


End file.
